Holiday!
by xoExoMxo
Summary: Bella is a young teen, shy and nervous around everyone she meets. When she is dragged on Holiday by her argumentative parents, she meets a new group of people. Will she open up and show them who she really is, or is that part of her that she'll never be able to shake? Does she know who she is herself? The story of a battle of shyness and finding the path to who you are.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wow, This year had been stressful! Well I started a new job babysitting, exam have started early... annoying as hell, because I'm the sort of girl that has to revise constantly when an exam and then worry about it for what feels like an eternity. I haven't read or written anything in nearly 2 months leaving me feeling like I have no me time...**

**Finally my ex boyfriend has recently come back into my life (stressing me the hell out!) and he "likes" me again. I wish I could scream at him!**

**Right sorry for that well I have decided to try and write, even though no inspiration is here... Here you are.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, but the storyline is so no copying!**

**Bella's Point of View**

I flitted out of the front door my white summer dress floating around my knobbly knees, my dolly shoes being too big for me made it even more difficult to walk then when I was in normal shoes. However mummy said I had to look pretty today, as we were going on holiday, where she and my dad would be seeing their old friends from school.

There was my mum and dad, Renée and Charlie, their best friends Carlisle and Esme, they had two sons. Lillian and Peter, they had twins a daughter and a son. Finally Sylvia and George, they only had one daughter.

Then there was me I was the second youngest of the group we were going to be in, I was nervous because I was that sort of girl. I didn't have many friends because I was shy and everyone thought it was funny to make the 'pretty' girl blush.

My school experiences weren't great, I had one friend, and that was Alice and she was coming on the trip with us. She was Sylvia and George's parents, she was my best friend at the age of 13 but she's in the year below... apparently not for long, she was a smarty pants and knew it so she pushed herself and now she's moving up a year.

So I'll have my best friend in my class next year, Yay!

Well the basics, my name is Isabella Swan, though I prefer Bella I'm 13 with brown locks down to my bum and chocolate brown eyes, I don't know how tall I am and don't care, I'd rather be running around then gossiping like all of the other girls.

This trip was for my parents they were going through a rough patch... again. Ever few months they get into massive arguments mums even thrown stuff at dad it just makes things worse. Every time they get into an argument they drag me off to have a holiday where they sort their problems out, though this time they'll have their friends with them.

"Bella sweetie come on, get in the car." My mum beckoned me, "I know you like the wind ruffling you dress but the quicker you get in the car the quicker we can be in the sun." I smiled at this I loved the sun, though here in forks there's hardly any.

I smiled at my mum, "Mum?" I whispered when we were in the car, she giggled and turned round.

"What sweetie?" I loved how mum treated me as if I was a child from time to time but she knew I was more mature than I sometimes let on.

"Tell me about your friends." She beamed and the light just amplified by 10 watts in her eyes,

"Well there's your dad and I, Esme, Carlisle, Lillian, Sylvia, George and Peter. We were all just friends to start off with..." and she consumed the whole trip telling me tales of her and her friends, when she ran out she started telling about their children and I listened intently the whole way through the story's. I even saw dad crack a smile a few times.

This was the start of a trip that was going to change my life forever.

**Ages: Birthdays:**

**Bella: 13 September 13****th**

**Edward: 14 June 20****th**

**Alice: 12 July 3****rd**

**Jasper: 13 March 18****th**

**Rosalie: 13 March 18****th**

**Emmett: 15 September 21****st**

**I hope you all enjoy it! I swear on my new kitten's life that I'll update on the 24****th**** March!**

**I know I'm rubbish at doing this but I will this time I will I will I will!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I got bored after doing my homework and decided to write as I couldn't find anything interesting to read... including fanfics... I think I've read nearly every Twilight fanfic that isn't M rated and don't suggest I start reading them I'm only 14 I don't need my mind tainted.**

**Bella: Don't you have something to say that you forgot last time?**

**ME: Oh yeah, I do own Twilight.**

**Bella: The truth!**

**ME: Fine I don't own twilight; if I did I'd be writing the series in Charlie POV!**

**Bella: Ha! That'd be funny!**

**On with the story!**

**BPOV**

"Bella, Bella sweetie." I felt a shake on my shoulder, "honey, we're here!" I shot up I was really excited to meet these guys; I wanted to make a good impression and make some new friends even if they didn't go to my school.

"How long was I out?" I grumbled, rubbing my eyes. When I finally could see my parents were already out of the car running toward a big group of people. It looked like everyone had arrived before us.

I silently slipped into the front seat checked my hair and that my dress wasn't creased. I then observed everyone there.

You could see they were all paired off each husband had their hand on the small of their wife's back, it made me smiled how protective men are of women even if they don't notice. When I'm older I want a man like that.

There was a lady standing around 5'6 with caramel hair framing her heart shaped face making her seem very open and motherly the sort you could tell anything to and not worry about her judging you. When she smiled she had dimples, she also had brown eyes. Next to her was a man standing with his hand resting on the small of her back. He had blond hair and blue eyes, his hair was collar length and he stood tall at 6'2 he was well toned with a medium frame, he looked like a children's doctor.

The next couple along were elegant lady with shoulder length blond hair and green eyes her face was long and thin everything about her screamed elegance, the man standing next to her was tall taller than Dad he looked around 6'3, his chestnut brown hair shone in the sunlight making him seem that much more friendly.

I could only see the backs of the other pair and my parents they were in a heated discussion hugging and kissing each other's cheeks, it was all quiet heart warming.

I noticed all of the kids, Alice was the first I lay eyes on her eyes were shining as she bounced on the spot talking animatedly to a blond that looked to be 14. Another girl stood to his left she was beautiful even at this age. Her blue eye and blond hair matched perfectly and everything about her was, just... perfect. The boy next to her had food stuffed into his mouth his cheeks sticking out, I was scared he was going to choke. I finally looked to the last boy, everyone else was paired off but him he had not one.

He looked up and saw me a crooked grin spread across his face; we just stared into each other's eyes, he green orbs entrancing me. his tousled bronze hair to his lanky legs that looked strong, he was older than me but not by much, his angular jaw wasn't tense like most I'd seen at school he was relax and in his comfort zone.

I slipped out of the car slowly a blush creeping up my neck and spreading onto my face. Everyone was looking at me. My curled hair was wafted by the wind and I looked at the ground making sure I didn't fall or trip like I usually did.

"Bella, honey I'd like to introduce you to everyone." Dad came over and offered a supporting hand but I shook it off I didn't need his help I was fine if mum and dad trusted these people then, so. Did. I.

**A/N: Thoughts, questions?**

**If not answer this:**

**What always runs but never walks, often murmurs, never talks, has a bed but never sleeps, has a mouth but never eats?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I started writing this when I had time then same night : D**

**ME: So Bella what were you thinking in the last chapter...?**

**B: I was so mesmerised by him I'd never been attracted to anyone like him before, not even Alice and she's a force to be reckoned with!**

**ME: What about the trusting people bit?**

**B: My parents knew that I didn't like new people they made me shy and flustered however this time I wanted to look good I front of Edward and as you'll see I always fail.**

**On with the story!**

**Edward's POV**

I caught her eye, the beautiful girl in the car; she was observing everyone, seeing if it was safe for her to come out without anyone noticing. Her heart shaped face held contours of worry, as if it was too scary for her to leave the car, but I knew it was for another reason. Mum and dad had told me that her parents were having a rough time, she was probably checking if they were arguing.

She caught my eye after looking at everyone else, she stared into my eyes and I just couldn't break the hold she had over me, her eyes... so mesmerizing. She turned and glided down the step to the ground. Her long elegant leg reaching out slowly, finally reaching the ground, her parents fussed over her but she brushed them off she didn't like all the attention.

I watched her every move she seem confident, but as if she were hiding something, she hated attention and blushed was constantly carful of where she stood and if she was going to hurt someone or herself, I found it all quiet endearing...

**Bella's POV**

My parents rushed me to meet their friends, as if it would save some one's life. Now I trusted them, I trusted them only because my parents did however when and if I get introduced to the kids... I'm going to die hyperventilating. Maybe that bronze haired boy will give me the kiss of life... not down this route Bella you know what happened when you crushed on mike you got your heart crushed so nothing, nada, absolutely nothing to do with this boy!

"This is Esme and Carlisle, meet Bella." I looked up into the eyes of the caramel coloured hair, woman, she was really pretty.

"Hi Bella, We haven't seen you since you were born." Esme smiled at me, I felt like hugging her she was so nice, I wish I had her as a mum and not my mum my mum can be a little unmumish at times.

I just smiled I couldn't say anything I was too shy so instead I blush crimson and looked at my feet. I then daintily shuffled to the right where I was meeting with another pair of prying eyes.

"Heya Bella, I Sylvia and this is George, we have never meet you," She joked she was Alice's mum so I saw her all the time, "but you mum never shuts up about you, "Bella's done this that the other." She's quite the proud mum." This made me and smile because I was embarrassed mum talked so much about me but I'm glad she brags about me.

Lastly I came face to face with the beautiful blonde she beamed and had tears brimming over in her eyes. I frowned, why was she nearly crying?

"Oh honey, you're so pretty, I haven't seen you in forever you're so grown up, baby!" She launched herself at me I just laughed and hugged her back she seemed nice just... eccentric? Is that the word I'm looking for or over-emotional.

Once I was introduce with everyone my mum shoved me over to play with the other "children".

"Ohmigod! Bella, you wore a dress you never wear anything like that or curl your hair what happened did trip and fall and crack you skull open again or was it just a small bump for the hold on let me count..."

"Sorry for her she's just a little hyper."

"Oh I know, she's my best friend from school!" I laughed; he was the blond boy he must be Lillian's son I wonder where his twin sister is.

"Right, she never men-" I got cut by Alice screaming she'd worked it out.

"The 896th time!" Wow I do that a lot, "I think we'll be having your 1000th birthday party here!" Oh no, please no! I don't want to embarrass myself her.

"Whose thousandth birthday party, I thought people only live until they were ninety on average."

Eventually everyone's words started messing I wasn't breathing right and I knew it, I couldn't take not knowing these people.

**A/N: **_** don't like this chapter, nope I LOVE it! Hehe, I hope you do to!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is going better than expected though I can't type as well at the moment because my fingers are still numb, I wish it was warm it'd be so much more fun!**

**Bella: Hello!**

**ME: Hi I has a question for you!**

**Bella: What is it?**

**ME: why'd you get so shy?**

**Bella: It was habit the only reason I'm friend with Alice is because keep bugging me and I got used to her being there.**

**ME: oh, okay cool! On with the show!**

**Edward's POV**

She was gorgeous the way she floated from person to person she was so elegant her shoulders back, embracing the compliments with a blush and a nod. Hardly any words were uttered and if they were I wasn't able to hear. Her mum shuffled her slowly over to her, she was more hesitant her confident facade dropping showing us a shy girl.

Her shoulders dropped and she folded in on herself slightly protecting herself. I didn't want to talk I wanted to observe her some more before I did that. The little pixie girl bounded up to her, she seem to know her. Bella's shoulders went back in fake confidence; though it wasn't the real confidence she'd had by the adults it was something.

"Ohmigod! Bella, you wore a dress you never wear anything like that or curl your hair what happened did trip and fall and crack you skull open again or was it just a small bump for the hold on let me count..." Alice was over excited she'd already meet us she was nice to everyone, it was impossible not to like her. I assume that's why Bella was her friend... maybe I should act like that. Wait what! I want to be friends with her and anyway it'll look stupid if anyone but little Alice did it.

"Sorry for her she's just a little hyper." Jasper said not picking up on the fact that Alice was being overly friendly to a stranger, though that was a lot like her, so I suppose I told off her reaction from when she saw Alice. The next thing I heard froze me.

"Oh I know, she's my best friend from school!" She laughed out as if it were natural. I knew it wasn't though because her breathing had quickened. "Right, she never men-" She was cut off which she jumped at.

""The 896th time!" I couldn't believe that! This graceful and elegant creature that was floating everywhere was clumsy? Well that was a shock. ""I think we'll be having your 1000th birthday party here!" Bella's face dropped and her breathing quickened even further. I was starting to get worried she was going to faint.

"Whose 1000th birthday party, I thought people only live until they were ninety on average." Emmett the massive teddy bear bounded up, crap! This wasn't good especially with Bella on edge like this with her breathing as if she was going to faint.

Everyone starting arguing, I didn't listen but I could see Bella's eyes glistening over and rolling back I quickly caught her and put her in the recovery position. She'd fainted; she'd gotten so worked up that she wasn't getting enough oxygen. I pulled her hair off her face and neck, and then check for a pulse it was still there.

I looked up everyone had stopped arguing but they weren't getting in the adults.

"There's no point," Alice piped in; we all questioned her with our eyes. " She does it all the time, Bella can't meet new people it freaks her out she faint when I bounded up to her and I didn't even say anything, she's fine with people her parents trust like adults but children she finds very difficult to trust."

"She's always been like it since the start, she just kind of got used to me chatting her ear all day she didn't even have to reply I made sure not to put and questions in and eventually she started reply quietly. However with people like you, she has tried to act okay because she knows and trusts your parents however she has pushed herself too far. Haven't you Bella? Stop listening to my lovely speech and get up is you head okay or do I have to add it to the list? I brought it with me with another 10 bags; I know I put it in one of them." Alice wouldn't stop talking for the world but we let her because Bella was used to her.

"Bella, get up!" Bella whimpered and groaned.

"I can't believe you've said the three most embarrassing things already and I've been here 2 minutes. I'm so going to kill you!"

"List them in the order you find most embarrassing starting from top to bottom while you chase me." Alice said flitted not far from the group.

"One I'm the clumsiest person in the world, Two I keep a list of all the times I've bashed my head, leg, knee or any part of my anatomy. Three I celebrate when I get to significant number. Four we started that list only a month ago. Five we have a ritual for every party, and that alone is embarrassing, with that stupid dance. Six I can't even talk to a person without fainting. Seven, I got my heart crushed by a guy I didn't even date. Eight I'm a straight A student. Nine, I don't like shopping. Ten I'd rather been seen the dead than in a dress. Eleven I have 167 scars not matter how small all from the clumsiness I seem too acquired out of nowhere, twelve, my best friend is going to be a year ahead of me in school of me even though she's and year younger than me. Thirteen, I'm the most gullible. Fourteen, I can't even order these because there all equally embarrassing, and fifteen, I'm going to fall over in three two... oaf!"

"And this is the true Bella, she talks for England she runs around even with her clumsiness and she's currently flashing her knickers..." Bella screamed and jumped up from where she'd fallen she hadn't even got up. "I'm joking! Chilax however I have one to add, sixteen you just let these guys watch you chase me and you didn't faint." Alice had a good way of proving points; I'm starting to like her more even though she was too hyper.

**A/N: All in Edward's POV I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OH MY GOD! My laptop messed up... BIG TIME! The internet wouldn't work iTunes went small and wouldn't close and my word document wouldn't save.**

**I'm really embarrassed to say this but all I had to do to fix this was turn my laptop off and then on and it worked... it was my last resort. By the time I'd figured it out my internet was off, curiously of my farther. So I wrote for a while and came up with this.**

**I know I've put it later on in the day today but I have dance every Thursday and Friday un til 8, straight from school, so it'll always be later on these days.**

**Bella's POV**

Waking up from my fainting was weird, everyone crowded around me. I wasn't used to it because everyone I knew was used to me fainting and just ignored it, played it off like it was a daily thing... because it was.

However they were all crowded around me but they were all looking at Alice she was apparently telling a good story while I was on the floor thanks bestie!

"-but children she finds very difficult to trust."

"She's always been like it since the start, she just kind of got used to me chattering her ear all day she didn't even have to reply I made sure not to put and questions in and eventually she started reply quietly. However with people like you, she has tried to act okay because she knows and trusts your parents however she has pushed herself too far. Haven't you Bella? Stop listening to my lovely speech and get up is you head okay or do I have to add it to the list? I brought it with me with another 10 bags; I know I put it in one of them." Okay I swear she's sidekick I was laying still, I hadn't even twitched and I'd closed my eyes before they had seen them open.

"Bella get up!" Alice screamed at me. I didn't want to I was tired, fainting really takes it out of you. I whimpered when I tried to move my muscles had tightened, making it painful to move. I then groaned just because I didn't want to get up. I kept my eyes closed and pretended they weren't there.

"I can't believe you've said the three most embarrassing things already and I've been here 2 minutes. I'm so going to kill you!" I didn't say it very loud but I'm sure they heard the threat in my voice. I jumped up and focused on Alice, ignoring everyone else, so I wouldn't faint again. She instantly flitted away from the group; I knew this ritual she was going to get me to tell the group about myself.

Usually I wouldn't fall for this but this time I... I wanted to? Wow that is new I want to make friends with someone!

"List them in the order you find most embarrassing starting from top to bottom while you chase me." She giggled at me knowing I would never catch her however I would have fun trying and Alice lived to make me giggle and smile. She always tries to make me comfortable around people she knows. I smiled and pushed off to attempt to catch her.

"One I'm the clumsiest person in the world," It was true, I walked in to tables all the time my hip is constantly black with bruises. "Two, I keep a list of all the times I've bashed my head, leg, knee or any part of my anatomy." Me and Alice started it only a month ago and I loved that she always found out when I'd hurt myself, I must be the worst liar in the world," Three, I celebrate when I get to significant number. Four we started that list only a month ago. Five we have a ritual for every party, and that alone is embarrassing, with that stupid dance." Alice and I had only ever been to these rituals and once Charlie had walked in while I was wiggling my bum and I nearly died of embarrassment even though it made me suffocate for laughing. "Six, I can't even talk to a person without fainting." As you witnessed, "Seven, I got my heart crushed by a guy I didn't even date." Stupid Mike, he's the only guy that didn't like me. "Eight I'm a straight A student." Don't have any friends but Alice so I have all the time in the world to study if I want to and usually I do. "Nine, I don't like shopping." All the girls blabber about shopping and what they're going to save for next however I don't even bother to join in. "Ten I'd rather been seen the dead than in a dress. Eleven I have 167 scars not matter how small all from the clumsiness I seem too acquired out of nowhere, twelve, my best friend is going to be a year ahead of me in school of me even though she's and year younger than me." I think that explains itself. "Thirteen, I'm the most gullible." Mum managed to persuade me that if you touch your nose you can pull your nose out to be fair it was a year ago but still a little too old to be falling for things like that. "Fourteen, I can't even order these because there all equally embarrassing, and fifteen, I'm going to fall over in three two... oaf!" I knew that was going to happen I could feel my shoe falling off but I couldn't be bother to stop running I was having way too much fun. Even with the audience.

"And this," Alice gestured to my shaking form on the ground, I was laughing, "is the true Bella, she talks for England she runs around even with her clumsiness and she's currently flashing her knickers..." wait WHAT!? I screamed and jumped up and looked at my feet. Breathe, in, out, in, out, shake it all about... hehe!

"I'm joking! Chilax however I have one to add, sixteen you just let these guys watch you chase me and you didn't faint." Alice wouldn't have been able to prove this point if I hadn't cooperated! I felt like sticking my tongue out at her however I've currently turned into serious Bella with all of the adult looking at us. My parents looked utterly shocked at my behaviour.

I looked down at my white sun dress, the fringes were muddy and I had a big smudge on my bum, but I was enjoying myself and I couldn't care to be completely honest. I looked back at my parents and they were scowling, I just smiled.

I think I'm going to enjoy this summer.

**A/N: Thought you'd like to know Bella's POV I found interesting! I hope you did.**

**The person who makes it, sells it. The person who buys it never uses it and the person who uses it doesn't know they are. What is it?**

**See you tomorrow... if my internet is working.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**

I've been Craving this all day, a nice hot shower... Why? You ask, well here why!

**Day's events**

After we'd been through the introductions I settled down and actually got rather comfortable as long I didn't have to speak.

"So what shall we do?" Alice said bouncing in her seat, her spiky hair bouncing along with her. I shook my head at her antics. All the while I felt someone's eyes on me, I knew who's they were can you guess?

Well I was getting annoyed and was about to crack and scream at him. I felt someone creeping up behind me. I looked around everyone but Emmett wasn't here.

"Emmett you even dare touch me and I'll kill you!" I growled through my teeth. Everyone gasped they thought it was going to make me faint again but I turned round, Emmett was an inch away from me.

I got up and ran for it, but Emmett chased me, he then lugged me back to the group while I was over his shoulder. I kicked and screamed hitting his back and kicking my legs until I was place down.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you crazy little...?" My mouth was covered by Alice's tiny hand, I scowled at her.

"No dirty language, the adults can hear." She whispered, I slowly nodded my head. Trying to keep calm my breathing had hitched and was going far too fast. I tried to control it.

I got up and left after sitting until it got dark, my breathing had gotten faster and all I did was watch Emmett scare everyone it wasn't a very eventful day really.

I'm currently in the bathroom, about to get in the shower. I stripped out of my clothes and turned the shower on and waited for it to run warm, holding my hand in the cold stream until it turned warm.

I got in and wet my hair and put my strawberry scented shampoo and...

THE WATER TURNED OFF! The lights as well I was in the dark with shampoo in my hair.

"You're freaking kidding me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

**A/N: I've decided to write whilst I can, basically the fuse box went... cutting all electricity on my house, wooptie doo! So I have no internet again. The most annoying thing? I got in the shower I had soap in my hair and my shower's electric! So I'm sitting with a torch next to me with my laptop on lowest lighting to save energy. No I washed the soap out in the sink which is tiny so I now have a headache from banging my head D:**

**It's not great but it's an filler until I know what to write anybody got any ideas?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I finally have inspiration. Yay!**

**Sorry for not updating I've had a busy two days I have no clue how I managed to update 2 nights ago... Sorry :D**

**Bella's POV**

Dark, that's it. My eyes wouldn't get used to the pitch black, there was no light! Why now!

Typical. I climbed out of the shower, and went for the towel rack stumbling and tripping the whole way even though it wasn't the large of a gap. I finally grasped a towel, just as a knock on the door sounded.

I wrapped the towel round myself quickly before they took my silence as I'd killed myself and they had to get me.

"Bella?" A man's voice said through the door, I think it was Edward. "Bella, are you okay, can I come in?" I smiled at the panic in his voice, it was quiet endearing.

"I'm fine Edward, you can come in." I was nervous because I was in a towel and it wasn't even a large one, just some small thing that just fit round me and covered all areas that needed to be covered.

The door opened revealing a blue torch light and a shy Edward peeping round the door checking that I was decent. He stopped short when he saw I had a small towel round me, but then he realised soap was still in my hair and burst out laughing.

I pouted, "It's not funny," I growled as some slipped off my forehead and into my eye. "Ow! Why, huh, why now you stupid little... I wish I could die just so I could see you and kill you!" I screamed at the ceiling. It just made Edward laugh harder.

I bent down and picked up my clothes which soon shut Edward up, I'm sure he could see my butt. Though I couldn't care less so I through them at him.

"Take them to my tent; I'm going to wash my hair in the sink." I turned and turned the tap on putting my head under the cold water, when I didn't hear any movement behind me I went to stand, hitting my head in the process. When I finally succeeded in getting my head out of the sink, I turned to the gaping fish in the door way. "Are you waiting for the towel to drop because I guarantee it won't."

This made Edward blush; he scrambled to pick up my clothes and rushed out, closing the door behind him. I can't believe I spoke to him so rudely... Where did that come from, I've never been rude in my life? I suppose I feel so at ease with Edward I say and do what I'd like to do to everyone else but can't... Oh, I don't know?

When I finally finished getting the soap out of my hair and extracting myself from the sink I walked to my tent, mum and dad had made sure to get me my own tent so I had privacy and didn't die of hyperventilation.

This trip was already boring me, there was nothing to do. I heard someone walk past my tent and to the next one.

"Hey, Em Jazz you got a minute?" It was Edward; oh I'd like to hear this...

"Yeah come on in my friend," I could hear the smirk in Emmett's voice, I could just imagine the mischievous glint in his eyes, "So... What do you want?"

"Uh... um, it's about Bella," I heard Jasper snicker and a gasp.

"No... Never" Emmett was being sarcastic; I wonder why it's about me, what special about me?

"Yeah," Edward sighed, was I really upsetting him that much? I didn't know how to control myself with him; I needed to be nicer to him. "She was just a complete bitch to me... but she's so shy around everyone else, where has she found the courage to be so, what's the word, comfortable? Around me?" He sighed again and I was nearly dying of laughter in my tent.

**A/N: Hey hope you enjoyed, I will be updating tomorrow promise!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I have planned out most of the story now so I know what I need to write now for everyday.

Also YAY, this story now has the highest amount of reviews for all my stories, Thank you to all who reviewed, even if it's small!

Bella's POV

Why the hell would anyone like me, and I was getting sort of worried about how much Edward observed me. The rest of the conversation went off and it was really difficult to control my laughter about what Edward felt for me. No one liked me; for goodness sake I'm a plain Jane. Look at him; he's gorgeous, verging on the feminine side. Oh but that strong jaw... mmm I wish I could lick it... Oh not again with this!

I can't like him it'd kill me, like the last time maybe worse? I don't know, all I know is that I have to stay away from Edward before he kills me with his gorgeous looks and distracting eyes, they'd draw me in and then my heart would be broken in a second.

Humph, I wish I had a little more confidence and less self loathing so I could go out with him and even if it ended badly I'd be okay because I'd know I had other things... however I don't so I can't.

Anyway the rest of the conversation was very entertaining, it went like this.

"Edward she's comfortable around you because you're basically her in the form of a boy. The only difference being that you overcame your fear a few years ago, when you meet this big guy." Jasper spoke confidently and calmly as if to try and convince Edward. Did Jasper know Edward before this trip and it was evident in that speech he knew Emmet. I heard a soft thud, and knew someone had been punched.

"Ouch!" Emmett screamed like a girl, I had to bite my fist to stop my giggles being herd.

"Quit being such a girl and help me! This is serious, I like this girl and she's comfortable around me I just have to stop her from being such a bitch and to liking me. It can't be impossible, can it?" Edward asked sounding adorably serious about me. I liked that he was so worried about me not liking him, it wasn't him it was me, it was my automatic defence system when I felt comfortable around them and I don't know them.

"Honestly Edward, I think you should be content that she if comfortable enough to speak to you she doesn't even attempt to speak to us or get to know us. You're lucky and you just need to let her get to know you." Jasper said expertly, I heard Edward sigh. I could imagine him with his head down elbows on his knees hands in his hair tugging. This made me feel guilty that I'd made him feel this way but me imagining him sitting in this position was making me nearly combust of pent up laughter.

I quickly scrambled to get dressed; I heard no more conversation they must have heard me getting changed so they'd shut up not wanting me to hear anything they said about me.

Though I'd heard enough of the conversation anyway.

I now love having my tent set up in between Edward's and Emmet and jasper's tent. I would hear all conversations that I wasn't supposed to, get in! Alice is going to be so jealous of me.

I was now rushing to Alice's tent to talk to her about what Edward had said I felt so guilty that I'd been so mean to him, but I also felt ecstatic that he liked me, but I **also **was feeling upset because I knew I couldn't date him. I desperately needed to talk to Alice; she's the only one that can help.

"Alice, Alice!" I squealed as I got to her tent, she'd had her tent set up by her parents, right at the other end of our line of tents.

I barged into her tent knowing she would have stopped me by now if she had being getting changed or anything else she or I would want to see.

"What, what?" Alice chanted, mocking me. She smiled motherly at me.

"Edwardandtheboysjusthadachat andEdwardlikesmebutthinksI'mabitchbecauseIgottoocomfort ablearoundhimanddidn'tlikeitsoIwasmeantohimalsoth elightswentoutwhileIwasinthe showerandhewalkedinwhenIwaso nlyinatowelIthinkitmadehimun comfortabledoyou?" I said all in one breath I was so excited about it, but then I heard some bell like laughter, and it wasn't Alice's.

"Wow, she really is excitable once you get to know her isn't she." Rose was giggling while I was going a deep crimson, but my breathing didn't quicken, I frowned at Alice.

"What, can't I have a shopping buddy?" Alice said exasperated. I sighed and smiled, Alice liked and trusted Rose so why couldn't I? I'll try but only for Alice. "Oh, and can you repeat that slowly so we can actually understand you?"

I giggled and spoke, "Edward and the boys just had a chat and Edward likes me but thinks I'm a bitch because I got too comfortable around him and didn't like it so I was mean to him also the lights went out while I was in the shower and he walked in when I was only in a towel I think it made him uncomfortable do you?" I looked up at the two faces of the girls on the camp with me. They both had smiles on their faces.

"Of course it made him uncomfortable, he likes you and not just as a friend, but likes you likes you!" Rose smiled; I was starting to like her slowly.

"Bella, it's obvious he likes you and from the blush on your cheeks now I'm guessing you like him to," I went to plough over about what she just said, but she held her hand up, "I know what you're going to say but this time he likes you, you heard him say it with your own ears." I sighed I knew she was right even though I didn't want her to.

Ii looked up and Rosalie was looking at Alice for an explanation.

"You can just ask me you know?" I whispered to Rosalie, she smiled and nodded at me as if an instruction to do so. "Well it was at the start of last year, Alice had been moved into my year and I was glad I'd have some comfort in class with my only friend, but there was one other person that talked to me, his name was mike." I sighed and shook my head as if to clear it so I could tell the story without getting emotional.

"He spoke to me every day, he'd been doing it for a year by then, he always had a conversation with me and I'd never speak just nod and shake my head and then at the end of these conversations he'd always say, "You'll talk one day Bella," then he'd walk off and go and talk to people who'd reply to him.

Alice said it was flirting and after a year and a half of her telling me it was I believed her, though it was the stupidest thing I'd ever believed before..." Alice cut me off.

"I honestly believed he liked you, no one else took time to even look at you and he'd always come and walk over to you and speak to you for at least 15 minutes every day. Sometimes he even called you at the weekend, it was the entire set of signs but they were also signs of someone looking for a true friend and I took them the wrong way giving Bella here the wrong information and setting her up for heart break, and yet she never blamed me once." Alice had tears nearly falling on the pink apples of her cheeks I smiled at my best friend why would I blame her? She's not the one that didn't let me down easy.

"I'd never blame you, which was the only time you've ever been wrong I can't blame you for one slip up in the 8 years we'd known each other now could i?" She smiled at me making the tears fall onto her cheeks; she swatted them away quickly, and no more came to replace them. Alice crying would make me cry and she knew that.

"Well after 3 months of it I finally walked up to Mike on my own accord, his friends were all around him. I spoke to him just one simple word but it meant the world to him, "Hi," was all I said, he smiled and grabbed my hand taking me away from the rest of his group.

"We spoke for hours on the phone after that, every night I'd speak on the phone or text him. But then about a month ago I told him I liked him. He wasn't nice about it at all."

"What!" Alice screamed, "You never told me about this part!" I giggled at her intense reaction about what mike may or may not have said to me.

"He told me, in these exact words, "Oh Bella, I could never like you, you're too shy and not even fashionable, your only my friend because you're the only kind hearted person in the school, the only one I'm able to trust." I knew I should have been grateful that he trusted me and that he said I was kind hearted but I didn't want that I wanted him to like me ow I liked him... maybe even one day love me, but he wouldn't even give me a chance.

"The next day Mike and Lauren came into school holding hands and kissing each other. Lauren knew of our phone call because she kept glaring at me, I wouldn't have fainted today if he hadn't have done that, but he made things more difficult for me, he made me not trust children the same age as me, I would be the same as I am with adults if he hadn't have done that but no all the hard work I've put in with my councillor only worked with adults!" I was crying by now sobs wracking my body, the tears weren't for Mike they were for my loss of confidence around people my age.

**A/N: Long chappy, hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed last chapter, though no one reviewed so I can't be sure next time I get no reviews I won't update until I have one! It upset me :(**

**Twilight doesn't belong to me but this story line does so don't knick!**

**Bella's POV**

After my crying jag I sat up and I saw that Rose's cheeks were wet as well, she'd cried delicately rather than an episode like I did.

"So if he hadn't done that to me then I'd be at the same stage with adolescents like us as I am with adults." I sighed and shook my head.

"So are you still in love with him?" Rose asked, my eyes snapped to hers, was I still in love with him? Or had I fooled myself into thinking I was in love with him? Did I even know what love was?

Many question came running in to my head, but I finally realised that I wasn't he was just a crush I hadn't gotten to know him so I couldn't have fallen in love with him.

"No," I choked and smiled, "I'm not," and I truly wasn't I finally had it in me to get on with my life maybe a little bit more adventurous and talk slightly more.

"Well at least someone's okay," Rose sighed; I knew something was up immediately.

"Tell me Rose," I smiled in encouragement.

"Well, it happened a year ago during my summer last year. His name was Royce, he was lovely and courted me as a gentlemen. I fell in love because I thought I knew him inside and out I was twelve and he persuaded me to give my 'V' to him, I was about to when I realised I didn't want to.

"I backed off and he said "What's the matter? Babe?" he smirked at me I told him I didn't want to and that I wasn't ready, that was when he... he..." Rose broke down crying, I gasped in horror did he raped her, hit her?

"Rose what did he do?!" I asked urgently, I needed to know what had happened next. I looked at Alice she had a hand clasped over her mouth tears streaming down her cheeks.

Rose choked and looked at me, "he hit me, he said he was going to you know... but Jasper saved me, he got there just in time, he beat Royce to a pulp, nearly flipping killed him Jasper phone 911 and Royce didn't report Jasper because he knew that if he did it was self defence, and Royce would be the one that got in trouble. I haven't heard from him since and I hope I never will." Rose sighed; her story was more extreme I didn't know how she had coped with that.

However she wasn't shy like me and it seemed she had a hard exterior however I have a soft exterior and a hard interior, basically meaning that I just take the criticism from people but when they hit a emotional spot I go mental at them.

"Oh my god Rose!" I sighed, "Mine seems so pathetic now..." I shook my head and buried my face in my hands embarrassed.

"No, yours is big to you, you have a sociological problem. However I don't so in theory yours is bigger than mine." She smiled, "The worst thing... I'm still in love with Royce I knew even though that wasn't the really him." We all smiled, me and Rose looked to Alice.

"Anything, heartbreaking happen to you Alice?" I asked, she shook her head and looked at her feet.

"I feel like I was born to make my girlfriends happy again!" She smiled we all talked for hours after that, I knew me and Rose would be close as we'd just shared our worst stories with each other.

We feel asleep after 2 in the morning. I woke earlier than the other two and left a note went back to my tent and got dressed. I then left a note for anyone that wanted me and went for a walk.

**A/N: This took forever I had to have a shower have a jelly bean competition and some of them were rank, egh!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I think your all going to like this chapter, READ, READ, READ!**

**Bella's POV**

I stepped into the forest it was still early so you could only just see the sun peeking out from behind the horizon. I loved it here, not too warm but not raining much either, it was the perfect place to come for a holiday.

I wondered around, the scenery was beautiful. Lighting up as the sun shone onto the green grass, and the few trees that were scattered. I loved it I sat on a trees stump and pondered.

What had happened when Mike was so rude to me? Why did it pull back my progress with children my age, it was all jumbling around in my brain. But most of all why did it take this long to realise I wasn't nor was I ever in love with him?

I had one more question begging to come out but I couldn't let it, this one was the most confusing.

_Why did I feel comfortable with Edward?_

This was the question that had been bugging me since I got here, I let him stare at me and I let him walk in on me while I was in a towel, and then I was rude to him.

Ugh! Boys are so confusing...

I heard a scuffle and jumped I looked up and saw Edward frowning at me. I thought I was dreaming so I blinked.

"Don't look so shocked," Edward smiled, "other people like to go on walks to you know, but I wasn't expecting to find you out here." I blushed and looked down, what was I going to say? The only words that would come out of my mouth were rude ones and I had to apologise to him for being so rude yesterday.

"Sorry," I said looking at my feet scuffing them through the loose dirt. I looked up he was frowning at me. "For yesterday, I'm not usually that rude." I sighed and shook my head, he wasn't going to harm me, he liked me.

I sat up straighter and looked directly into his eyes.

"I'm sorry for how rude I was yesterday, I'm not always that rude, it's just when I'm around you I feel comfortable, like I could tell you my darkest secret and I know that you wouldn't tell it. It's kind of strange but tha..." His hand came over my mouth to stop my rambling. He smiled at me, I'm sure my eyes were massive just staring at him. My jaw had gone slack and I wasn't breathing right, and not because he'd touched me, but because _he touched me!_

It felt like a little volt of electricity lighting me up tingling all the way down to my toes. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand.

"I want to show you something," He whispered as if he didn't want to interrupt our private moment.

I let him drag me around twisting and turning through the trees until I could see a wide opening, a meadow. The beam of light, which I wasn't yet used to, was streaming down causing me to squint. Though I didn't want to close my eyes, the scene was all too perfect to miss.

I went into the middle of the meadow and spun around laughing and giggling I could feel Edward's eyes on me, but I couldn't care less. I stopped turning and sat to the ground because everything was spinning.

Edward came and joined me sitting closer than I would have thought comfortable for two friends, but I didn't mind. Edward leant forward and so did I, my eyes flickering shut.

Our lips crashed together, electricity coursing through us. His lips so light, as if scared of scaring me off, though I doubt that was possible. Our lips danced together like we were made for each other.

_Mike, _My mind echoed making me feeling dizzy, then a picture of mike flashed through my head, him happy with Lauren and them mike turned into Edward jumped away from Edward and ran into the surrounding trees.

**Sorry to leave it on a cliffy, I'll update tomorrow as I usually do :D**

**R &R**

**xoExoMxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Howdy guys, hope you all enjoyed the last chapter I certainly enjoyed writing it.**

**Bella's POV**

Oh my god! He kissed me, what the hell happened? Everything was going so well, why did mike have to come into my mind now. He ruins everything.

I realised I didn't know the way back from the meadow and just wondered around aimlessly until I found the camp again. I quickly ran to Alice's tent making sure no one else found me. It was still early so I knew that Alice was still asleep because she liked to lie in whenever she could, but if she'd eaten something with high calories she'd go for a run in the morning.

I snuck into her tent and saw that Rose was also still asleep. I shook them both until they groaned, I knew they were waking up and I needed to talk to them.

"Hey guys, come on get up I need help!" I whisper yelled at them both, Alice giggled and sat up Rose sat up and growled at me.

"This better be good Isabella Swan." She threatened through her teeth, it kind of scared me.

"Ugh... I... um I sort of went on a walk, and um... I bumped into Edward and we sort of um... kissed?" It came out slowly with a lot of ums and pauses; it also came out as a question.

"You sort of or you did?" Alice asked raising her eye brow trying to keep the smirk off her face, though I could see it tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"I did!" I screamed and then ducked my head and whispered, "And then ran off..." I looked up to find two scowling faces. "What?" I asked holding my hands up in surrender.

"You ran off!" Alice screamed getting in my face. "I thought you liked this guy?" I cringed at her words because I really did, but I couldn't help mike's face from flashing and scaring me and then making me think that Edward would do the same as Mike did to me.

"I do like him, I really like him but it's just when we were kissing mike's face came behind my eyes and then I saw the picture of him and Lauren and then Mike turned into Edward." I sighed, "I know Edward isn't Mike but what if he turns into him and then breaks my heart, and I know that he will break it twice as much because my feelings for Edward are that much bigger than the ones I had for Mike." I knew I was making sense in my own head but I wasn't sure I was making much sense to them.

"Okay fine," Alice said forgiving me, "but you do have to apologise to him." She smirked, I looked to Rose for help, but nothing she was smiling and nodding her head in agreement. I shook my head rigorously trying to get out of it. "If you can kiss him you can talk to him." Alice grabbed my sleeve and dragged me out of the tent and on to the mud because I hadn't got my footing yet.

"Alice stop!" I screamed making all the parents come out of their tents, also most of the other children, but only one person approached.

"Alice I'd appreciate it if you'd quit pulling Bella around the floor," Alice didn't stop, "Now!" Edward growled grabbing her wrist.

"Oh don't worry Edward it's for a good cause, oh look here we are just where I wanted to go." Alice dropped me in front of Edward's tent. I frowned at her, and shook my head again. She scowled and pointed at his tent. I crawled in to avoid anymore of her wrath.

"Why have you just told Bella to go in my tent?" Edward growled at little Alice.

"Oh she wanted to speak to you," Alice said too sweetly, I could just see her sickly sweet smile it made me cringe.

"She obviously didn't or she would have come and spoke to me herself rather than been dragged here by her supposedly best friend." Edward carried on, he thought I'd fall out with her for this, I could _never _fall out with Alice she always makes the right decisions and only once has she failed me.

**A/N: Another chapter finished hope you enjoy!**

**R&R**

**xoExoMxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: AHHH! I'm late, I'm late for a important date no time to spear hello goodbye I'm late, I'm late I'm late!**

**Ha it's later than usual I had to plan my brothers 18****th**** and plan a party I've been invited to, (frikin ex-boyfriend!)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine *sniffle* though this storyline is, enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

Edward climbed into the tent; I sat huddled at the back corner. He smiled at me, I attempted to smile back but failed, it probably came across as a grimace. He looked into my eyes, searching for something?

I wasn't sure but I knew I had to be the one to start the conversation.

"I-I-I..." I paused I was already making a fool of myself and I'd only said one word, "I'm sorry," I looked into his eyes hoping for some forgiveness. "Again," I added, this was twice I had apologised now, "I'm sorry for running away, I'm sorry for being too shy to deal with this and I'm sorry that Mike wreaked all of this." I sighed and shook my head I knew he was going to ask who mike was.

"Don't tell me you have a boyfriend!" Edward sighed exasperated. My eyes shot open, what! How can he think so lowly of me? I would have stopped before we had kissed if I had a boyfriend.

"What! NO!" I screamed, he flinched at the volume of me screech. "Edward I would never... ugh, can't imagine doing that to someone!" I shook my head, and looked up again his eyes were searching mine again but for answers to who this mystery mike was.

"Mike was a guy I liked, he talked to me every day and then Alice made me realise he was acting like he liked me, when he didn't, and I told him I liked him and he spat out that I wasn't good enough to be with him, and then came to school the next day all over another girl and expected me to still be his friend." I said in short explainaation. I looked up at Edward he was frowning at me, why?

"Why did you run off when we were kissing then?" Edward asked, ugh, he's going to think I still like mike when I seriously don't.

"Um... Well a picture of him and Lauren came into my head and then Mike turned into you, I felt like I was setting myself up for heart break." I finished hoping he wasn't too judgemental. I knew that all of this was going to come back and haunt me and that I wouldn't be able to have a relationship with anyone until I got over this fear, I just hoped Edward would except that but keep waiting for me to, but that's never going to happen.

"Oh Bella, I'm nothing like that douche. He's stupid and doesn't realise what he's lost out on." He sighed again fumbled with his hands and looked up at me shyly. "Can I kiss you again?" He asked sweetly, it wasn't that he asked or been so gentlemen like or not judged me, it was the fact that he was Edward that made me nod my head.

This kiss was so gentle, shy almost, testing my boundaries my limits. However I had other plans, I think after what Edward said I can push any thoughts of Edward out of my head in half a second. As the kiss went on it got more desperate.

I thought I heard the tent unzip at some point but I was far too lost in Edward to care.

"Please stop before your fucking like bunnies." Alice chimed; I could hear Emmett guffawing already. I blushed and got off Edward, I looked at our audience, it consisted of only the group, no adults thank god! My dad would have killed Edward. "So I take it you to are together now?" Alice inquired, arching an eye brow at us both.

"I don't know are we?" Edward asked smiling slyly at me, is that his way of asking me out?

"Are you asking me out?" I whispered and shuffled to sit by him, he nodded his head. "Does this answer your question?" I kissed him on lips rough and hard just to shut our audience up and hopefully make them go away so I could carry on making out with my boyfriend.

I heard a howl, I knew I had to go. I pulled back and smiled at Edward, "I have to go, but I'll see you later kay?" I smiled and scurried out of the tent and into the dark depths of the forest.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me thanks for reviews on last chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Anybody wondering what the howl was?**

**Disclaimer: Twilight's not mine *pout* however the story line is :D**

**Bella's POV**

I stumbled my way into the thick green where I knew they'd be hiding away from everyone, they know it's a challenge to meet them here and my parents might kill them, but they didn't care they wanted to see me.

Once I found them after tripping multiple times, ripping the knee of my jeans and scuffing my elbows and heels of my hands I found them, or rather they found me. The russet coloured fur of Jacob my best friend and the smoky coat of Seth.

I'd known these boys since they were born, they were both younger than me, Jake been only 12 and Seth 11. They were like my younger brothers. I bet your wondering why I'm talking of two wolves so fondly, well they're shape shifters. They are human but turn into wolves, and they wanted to come and visit me while I was on holiday.

Jake was getting bigger every time I saw him in wolf form. He looked normal for a 12 year old boy when he was in human form though.

They both curled round me and then bounded behind some brush, so they could get changed. When they bounced back out in human form I was quiet shocked. Jake had grown 3 or 4 inches in the week that I hadn't seen him.

"Whoa, Jake!" I gasped as I saw his muscles, they were bigger he was taller than me now; he was the same height last time I saw him. "Are you on something?" I asked quirking an eye brow, jokingly knowing it was him being a shape shifter.

"Yeah, I'm on wolf steroids." He smiled joking back, he the proceeded to bounce up to me and gather me in his arms spinning me around. I squealed and kicked against him, trying to get out of his vice grip. When he finally dropped me it wasn't to the ground, it was into the waiting arms of Seth. He beamed at me, I missed Seth the most he was so shy and mature, and he understands me the most.

"Seth," I giggled, "I missed you so much!" I reached up and kissed him on the cheek, these were the two people that knew me, knew how embarrassed I got about everything, knew my boundaries and helped me through everyday life.

However I hoped that there was one other person that I'd be able to depend on more than these guys in the future back in his tent where I left him.

"Hey!" Jake squirmed, and mock pouted "What about me, huh? You didn't miss me?" Jake stared bawling like a baby, I knew he was joking around and just rolled my eyes at him and his antics.

"Of course I missed you, you goofball, but I missed Seth that much more." I smiled cheekily in his direction. Jake had his "right you're in for it," look on.

He started chasing me and I found it difficult to not be caught, me being clumsy and many twigs being on the ground that I knew wouldn't help, I was caught with in two seconds. He tackled me to the ground and began tickling me.

"Jake, st-stop, I c-can't breathe!" I giggled, I heard footsteps, but Jake was relentless and knew it was nothing to be worried about someone would just think it was two kids messing around.

However it was Edward... Great now I have to explain. He looked like a goldfish his mouth opening and closing with nothing coming out.

"Jake stop, that's my boyfriend." I shouted at him, angrily.

Edward just turned and ran in the direction of the camp. Damn it. "Guys I've got to go," I sighed giving them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I scurried back to camp, trying to find Edward.

"Alice," I wheezed, I'd run straight for 10 minutes trying to find him. "Have you seen Edward?"

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and scowled at me, "Of course I've seen the poor boy, and he's in his tent." I turned to go to his tent, which I'd already checked twice, but I didn't want to go in and invade his privacy. "I wouldn't if I was you, he's pretty upset and pissed off, as I am." She smirked, Alice knew of my friendship with Jake and Seth; she also knew they were shape shifters.

"Alice, it was just Jake and Seth." I sighed knowing she'd be pissed if I didn't explain, "you didn't hear them howl?" I asked, she shook her head and blushed.

"I was... otherwise occupied." I just looked at her red face knowing it was something good, because Alice never blushes. But I was on an important mission, so I left it for now. I ran to Edwards's tent and crawled in not even bothering to tell him I was coming in.

"Edward," I sighed as soon as I saw his body lying face up just staring blankly at the green of the tent. "Edward it's not what you think," I shook my head about to carry on when Edward sat up and barked at me.

"I asked you if you had a boyfriend and you said no and told me some bogus story about Mike and then go and run off with two other boys. How stupid do think I am!" He roared right in my face, I flinched, tears already in my eyes.

"Edward, they're just friends, I've known them since I was baby, Jakes dad and my dad are friends, they go fishing together. Seth is a friend of Jakes, he's shy like me and we get along, they are the only two people that know me completely, even Alice doesn't know me as much as they do." I sighed and rubbed my forehead trying to get rid of the tear blinding me from looking at Edward. "Edward, I hope you could be like them, except I want to date you." I looked up, my vision was still partially blurred, I could also feel tears on my cheeks as well.

"Oh Bella," He sighed opening his arms for me; I crawled over to him and curled my body around his. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. I was so upset when I saw how comfortable you were with those boys and I wanted us to be like that. I guess I was upset that I don't know you inside and out yet and I realise that you are already that comfortable around me. I don't think I could live with out talking to you for a day."

**A/N: I liked this chapter! Hope you did to, R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: You better thank twilightloverbeverly because otherwise I wouldn't be updating, Thanks for the support :D**

**Bella's POV**

I was bored now, Edward had gone off to play with Emmett, I would have joined in, but he kind of scares me so I decided to find a more calm time to get to know him better.

I was wondering around aimlessly, the camp was pretty large, it had an inside area where there were sports courts and gaming areas. I wondered around watching everyone one else playing their games, whether it was sports or electronic. After a while of wondering around I decided to take another stroll and turned around, that was when I saw the funniest thing I'd ever seen.

Jasper was standing up gritting his teeth at the computer screen. He was so focused on the game he didn't hear me giggling at him. I walked forward to try and catch his attention, suddenly my foot slipped and I was on the ground, but I was still laughing. My fall had alerted Jasper of my presents.

"Whatcha laughing at Bella, that's hard core gaming!" He said so proudly it set off another giggling fit. He shook his head at me, "If you played you'd understand." I sat up at this; I'd always wanted to play on things like this but had no clue how. I didn't have anyone to teach me and didn't trust myself enough to learn by myself, so I never did.

"Okay, Teach me." I demanded, this shocked Jasper and made me blush, I'd never been so, excited to learn something before. He smiled at me and patted the floor next to him.

We sat like that for five hours, after about 20 minutes of him teaching me how to play this game I knew how to control it and was whooping Jaspers ass. During the game time Jasper told me about Edward when he was younger, about how he was like me except he would throw up, not faint so he had more leverage to get over it because that was disgusting.

I found it supportive that I knew someone else like me that was able to overcome it; it gave me more confidence so I could overcome my own fear. Jasper then proceeded to tell me how they met.

Jasper had known Edward since birth because their parents lived in the same area, just as mine and Alice's did. Rose and Emmett were together as well which shocked me, they were never overly affectionate, and they just acted like friends. Maybe I wasn't taking enough notice of them.

Well they'd grown up all together and so Edward was used to them all but when they went to school for the first time, Edward through up everywhere and got sent home within the first hour. I felt so sorry for the little boy.

After he'd finished the stories of him and Edward I heard some footsteps and could hear Emmett's loud voice.

"See you had a great time just like I said you would." Emmett said loudly. "Go and see Bella, I know your itching to see h-" I cut Emmett off not wanting Edward to go on a hunt for me.

"I'm in here!" I screamed giggling as I killed Jasper again.

"You're so going down for that one Bella." Jasper announced so the whole building hear us, I didn't care I was having fun.

Edward walked in and was gobsmacked, he just stared at me. I must have looked a mess but I wasn't about to lose this game so I ignored Edward and killed Jasper another 4 times before the timer was up.

"ha ha haaaaa! I won, I won, uhhuh uhhhuh! In your face Jasper!" I was dancing around the room smiling and giggling. That's when I heard to chime bell laughs coming from the door way. I looked over and blushed, but it didn't wipe the smile off my face.

"Oh my god Bella what got into you?" Alice squealed, running up to me shaking my shoulders. I frowned at her, what had gotten into me?

Emmett jumped in front of me breaking me from my trance making me scream and go quiet, back to sensible Bella. I sighed, I guess socialite Bella would never be permanent I'd just have to try and get her out of the box more often. I walked over to Edward pecked him on the cheek and went outside to think.

**A/N: I liked this chapter, all I had to do was imagine my brother to make Jasper, my brothers a "hard core gamer" so I know all the basics but don't bother playing that much. :P**

**Hope you all enjoyed it! R&R please! Any questions feel free to ask I'll answer them. :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Again there's only one person reviewing, thank you again for your support in my writing twilightloverbeverly, you should all hop over there and read her story Orchid, it's awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight because my name isn't Stephenie; in fact it only has one letter of my name in it... 3 times :D**

**Story line is mine!**

**Bella's POV**

Sitting outside was refreshing the cold breeze ruffling my hair. It captivated me the way my hair drifted slowly in the wind twisting and curling until it settled again on my shoulder. I was staring so intently at it because I was trying to not listen in on the conversation going on just inside the door.

"Emmett you scared her!" Rose bellowed at him, "I can't believe you did that, you knew she was easily scared and she was finally been open with all of us and then you scared her half to death and made her retreat." I can't believe Rose was sticking up for me. I didn't know her that well, though she did trust me with a secret and me in turn a secret with her to.

"Emmet you need to go and speak to her, get to know her. Maybe then she'll open up to you and not be as scared when you do childish things like that," Alice sighed, she knew how to get to know me, I've known her the longest if he didn't listen to her he's an idiot.

"Why should I make the effort?" He asked oblivious to the fact that there was no way I was going to make the effort, if I had the choice I wouldn't have any friends and would just blend in where ever I went.

"You should make the effort, because she bloody well isn't." Rose scoffed at his stupidity. "She is too shy and we all want to be friends with her, but she won't be open with us all unless we all in turn get to know her. She took the effort today to get to know Jasper, she knows Alice already, she's dating Edward and I've been with Alice all the time and if Bella wanted to talk to Alice she had to talk to me as well, I think she's made enough effort to come out of her shell than anybody should have to." Rose was getting annoyed at Emmett; you could tell many of the words were coming out between clenched teeth.

"Emmett, she knows all of us because she made an effort but with you jumping out at her like that she's never truly going to be comfortable around you." Alice said softly trying to convince him that getting to know me was the best idea. "What Jasper!" Alice snapped suddenly.

"I have a point to add, his size would scare anyone off." I could hear Edward scoff at this point.

"Bu... but I'm no good at getting to know people I just hang around with them and they get to know me... I've never had to _talk _to someone to get to know them." Emmett was worried; I was beginning to think he didn't want to know me. That he didn't want to be friends with me at all. "I'm going, I'm going." I heard him grumble.

I heard his footsteps dragging on the ground I turned my head so I knew when he was round the corner so he couldn't scare me again. Once he was round the corner it was quiet a funny sight to be seen.

Emmett had his head down, he looked like he was sulking but I knew he was just thinking about what to say.

"Hey Emmett," I said quietly, I might as well make the effort of the last person in the group because I knew the rest and was comfortable around them. "So..." I smiled at him, "How'd you and Edward meet?" I asked, I knew they weren't real brothers mum had told me before we came.

This question shocked him, I just smirked. "I know a lot about all of you guys that you don't want me to know. You probably know about my parents fighting do I needed some dirt on all of you guys just in case you were mean to me." He smiled at me knowing I wasn't uncomfortable around him. "You know I'm not uncomfortable around any of you guys I never have been since I met you. It's just that I can't always be confident Bella, there are going to be points when I'm going to want to be quiet. Want to watch all of my friends have fun, but there are going to be together times I want to join in the fun. It's who I am and some people just can't except me like that."

"Oh right, nice to hear your voice Belly button." I smiled at the nickname. "Me and Edward met when he was 6 I was seven, it was just after new years and mum and dad wanted another kid but couldn't so they turned to adoption. Mum and dad were looking around and took me once, they left me to play with the other kids where I met Edward he was shy hiding away in the corner. I went and said hi but he said nothing back, but he didn't need to I went straight to my parents and said "I want that one," and the rest is history." I smiled at how cute Emmett and Edward sounded at that age; I thought Edward knew Jasper before he knew Emmet?

"How'd Edward know Jasper before you then?" After I said that I knew I'd given away that I'd heard that conversation in the tent. Emmett looked shocked at how I knew that information, but then realisation came onto his face.

"You heard our conversation! I knew I never heard the zip before all of the rustling, I'm so smart." I smiled at Emmett's child like facial expression. I shook my head; I knew I'd be friends with these guys for years even after this camp.

Emmett picked me up and spun me round, "You are the sneakiest person I've ever known!" I giggle but the bashed my head off the hanging light because Emmet had me up so high.

"897th time Bella!" Alice shouted, I actually growled at her.

Emmett put me down but I tripped and fell into the door frame bashing my head again!

"898th time, she usually does them in clusters, I don't know why." I heard them all chattering and laughing amongst themselves. Me and Emmett walked back in there, but again I tripped somehow getting my foot stuck on the back of my ankle and falling. Hitting my head off the cushioned but still hard corner of the couch and then proceeding to the ground.

I jumped up screaming "I'm fine, I'm fine!" but Alice still sang out the next number I'm just hoping that I don't hit my head again tonight because it means party and I'm just not in the mood to wiggle my bum tonight.

I was finally comfortable around everyone in the group and I could relax and join in the fun, but there would still be times I'd rather blend in and observe everyone having fun. I just hope they all have as much fun when I'm around as they do when I don't.

**A/N: I like this chapter, I hope you do to. Please review; even if you don't have an account just write something please! I want at least two reviews this time pretty please with a cherry on top.**

**Right its very late and I'm exhausted night, night.**

**xoExoMxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry I opened my word processor to right and fell asleep. So, yeah anyway I'll update now.**

**Thank you to; ****DizzyIzzyCullen, Breaking Dawn21, DLalways, and also twilightloverbeverly, for reviewing! So happy when I woke up and checked my emails: D**

**Anyway, on with the show.**

**Bella's POV**

Today is Edward's Birthday, We'd been here for a week and 5 days, and I've told you all about my first, second, third and fourth days. We'd been out of school for two weeks since the 6th of June, and we had been at this camp since the 8th. Today it's the 20th.

Alice had gone mad when I'd told her it was Edward's birthday, I told her on the 14th.

_Flashback_

_I was completely comfortable around this camp now, of course there'd be times when I'd blush because I did something stupid but I would just shrug it off._

_I was skipping to Alice's tent with a piece of information on the tip of my tongue that I knew Alice would do anything to get hold of._

_See we'd had this conversation around the camp fire yesterday, and Alice was doing her typical "get to know person" attitude. She wanted to know every last detail about everyone and wouldn't answer any question about herself, so I answered all question for her when she'd left that subject alone to go onto her next._

_Well she came to Edward last and asked many question, I knew what the final one was going to be because I'd listened in._

"_When's your birthday?" Alice asked bouncing on the balls of her feet because no one had refused an answer yet._

"_Alice," He smiled, he came off kind to anyone who didn't know him as well as I did, and that was no one. I knew that glint in his eyes he was going to refuse to answer, though why? It was an easy question to get her off his back. "That is the one question, I refuse to answer." He smirked at her and she turned to Jasper._

"_Jazzy," Alice pouted._

"_If you tell her, when you can't find your games you'll know who did it." Edward smiled at Jasper and turned to Emmett, "and you can kiss the washing I still owe you away." Edward smirked and ran from the group. There was only one person, who knew his birthday, that we were willingly going to ask._

_Rosalie. Now I knew that she wasn't going to tell because she enjoyed watching people squirm, and with this one, she could boarder on it with Edward and Alice so they'd both get pissed off but I knew she'd never tell._

Oh it was funny watching Alice beg Rose for the answer but when Edward came back she started bordering. Now Edward knew Rose well, so he knew that she would try and make him squirm, so she pushed it to the extreme, toes over the line everything. It was all quiet funny to watch.

Edward and I were still dating and I wanted to throw a party for him, however I couldn't do anything good unless I had some help and that was Alice. SO she didn't tell Edward she knew his birthday instead she help me plan a surprise party.

Rose refused to be a part of it because she knew Edward didn't like his birthday. We planned for the whole week. But I still remember the first words Alice muttered when she found out Edward's birthday.

"_I'm going to need the yellow pages," _and scurried out to find her farther. It still cracked me up now.

Well this party was going to be a disaster, because at the end I had to have my 900th party for hitting my head. I'd managed to avoid hitting my head until today. I still fallen and hit my hips and knees.

I was hoping Edward would enjoy this party. Apparently some family of the Cullen's lived around here so when we told the adults they got all, "Awe isn't that cute, planning a party for their friend." Hate that!

I was hoping that it would all go to plan. I was hoping that people showed up at the right time for Edwards's sake and that it didn't all go rubbish, with my luck it would. But hopefully Alice had planned around that, fingers crossed.

**A/N: Was going to write more but, it won't be put online if I do because I'll fall asleep hope you all enjoy! Please R&R :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey again, right I'm going to tell you now otherwise I'll forget. I will not be updating this Saturday and Sunday, it is my brothers 18****th**** on the Sunday and I will be sorting everything for him on the Saturday. So yeah but anyway I'll update on the Monday with an extra long Chapter, I promise!**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine; however the story line is so no stealing. I'm watching you, yes you!**

**Bella's POV**

Edward obviously didn't know this party was going on, so I was the one left to sort him get him dressed appropriately (Alice style) and get him to the place for the right time.

So much to do so little time! Not really just I'm not sure how to. I walked slowly towards Edward's tent where I knew he'd be because Alice had gotten him in some "trouble" and his parents had yelled at him.

Yes Alice set it all up, it was quiet funny really watching him get told off for doing nothing when Alice had done it and made it look Edward had done it. She was going to tell Esme and Carlisle later that he didn't really do it.

"Edward? Am I okay to come in?" I asked, he grunted obviously annoyed at me for hot coming to see him earlier. We hadn't really seen each other since Alice had started planning the party, she couldn't do everything and seen as it was my idea I'd tried to help as much as Alice would let me.

I climbed into the tent hitting my head off the pole, just as Alice was flitting past.

"Oh come on Bella, we haven't even celebrated 200 yet and you're already on 211." I just flipped her the bird and climbed in to Edwards's tent.

"Hey," I smiled, I knew he would be in a good mood, "Come on Edward speak to me."

"You've been ignoring me all week, why can't I ignore you now, you've been saying you're busy when you bump into me, to me it seems like you've been avoiding me." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Edward," I said calmly and quietly, "look I'm sorry it seems that way, but honestly you'll understand later, now as for the avoiding and ignoring thing I'm going to fix that." I smiled brightly at the idea that had just come into my head. Edward looked up his eye brow arch as if to say "What?"

"We are going on a date," His eyes bugged and he smiled, "However I hope you're not going out like that." Edward was sitting in his ripped jeans that weren't supposed to be ripped, (they showed his boxers) with a stained t-shirt. He said it was comfy. I can agree with the Jeans thing but the t-shirt was just disgusting.

He smiled at my scrunched nose and shooed me out of the tent, I just smiled and looked at my watch, we had an hour before I had to get him out of the camp and then another hour for the date and then I had to get him to stop at the toilet.

"Edward, we've got an hour and I think Alice will do my hair, see you in an hour." I ran to Alice's tent I growled in frustration when she wasn't there. I saw her talking to Esme and Carlisle.

"I hid it in my tent and smashed a cup I found in their to make it look like it and then I tattle tailed and said it was Edward, but only because I needed him in his tent so I could sort everything without him seeing it. I'm terribly sorry for lying but it had to be done there was no other way around it." Alice was very persuasive when she wanted to be, I saw her breaking them down slowly, they weren't difficult to break down but they didn't melt like my dad did, it was always rather hilarious. He just melted after "pleeeeeaaaaase Daddy Charlie," with the big puppy dog eyes and pouty lip.

Alice had pretended to smash a vase that Esme had brought while she was here and then blamed Edward.

"Hey guys," I smiled and gave an awkward wave.

"Oh, it's so nice of you to want to pull a surprise party for Edward, Bella!" Esme gushed Alice had told everyone that it was me that wanted to pull a party for Edward. "Alice next time you want to do this you get us to get them off camp, capiche?" Alice smiled and nodded hugged Esme round the waist and dashed off.

I then realized I had wanted to talk to Alice. "Alice, Alice!" I screamed while chasing after her she abruptly stopped and turned to face me making me, practically rugby tackle her to the ground. We bashed heads in the process of falling to the ground. "Sorry," I mumbled pulling myself off her and in turn pulling her up to.

"What, in the world was so important that you felt the need to rugby tackle me, huh Bella?" She raised a threatening eyebrow at me.

"I need to get ready now," I sighed, her brows furrowed in confusion, "You gave me the task of getting Edward off camp and to do that I have to take him on a date." I smiled nervously at her hoping she wouldn't go crazy at me.

"Oooo...kay!" I frowned at why so took so long to answer, "I can fit it in if you don't argue for long than 48 seconds." I smiled at Alice and her stupid precise thing she said.

"Fine, come on come on!" I squealed and dragged her to her tent.

It should have been the other way round.

**A/N: Leave a little love please, or constructive criticism. I want to know how to improve.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Right it seems there has been some confusion with whose siblings and not so I'll explain.**

**Alice is an only child to Sylvia and George.**

**Bella is an only child to Charlie and Renée.**

**Edward and Emmett are brothers to Esme and Carlisle.**

**Rosalie and Jasper are twins to Lillian and Peter.**

**Right, on with the story!**

**Bella's POV**

When we got to the tent Alice just picked up a suitcase and walked straight to the building. I was getting nervous now. Alice has always begged me to be her Barbie however I'd never given in, okay once, but that's it. Now however is scary because I know there will be pulling and tugging of my hair to get it to Alice's sate of perfect.

Then the clothes always needed her tweaking, with her sewing skills to make it her kind of perfect. Ugh, I just realised how annoying it is! Why can't I do it myself, why did I have to find her and ask her? Oh, right yeah, because I'm stupid.

When we got to the main building we heard a load of girls, giggling in the bathroom. We went in and set up.

"Oh my god why are you cramping us," One girl said flipping her hair over her shoulder to us, "You don't need that much space, you're not **that** fat." She looked back to her friends and giggled.

"Excuse me!" I growled out between gritted teeth. "Oh I'm sorry you need more space do you, you must be much fatter than we are then, mustn't you. You're 13, 14 stone right?" I asked nonchalantly, smiling sickly sweet.

"Well you must be leaving because you're getting it out of your case, or are you a hobo and are used to living out of your suitcases?" She looked at her friends and giggled in the nasally far too high pitched voice that was starting to scratch my ear drums.

"No we're not leaving, but this is all of our hair stuff that we need. You know to make us look good." Alice smiled and looked this underdressed girl up and down, prolifically at her hair. "Oh, I'm sorry you obviously don't know how to use a hair brush, by the look of that birds nest on your head."

The girl had her hair back combed to make it look more voluptuous, now doing that to a point is okay because normally it looks nice, however she had done the top layers and not the bottom layer so you could see all of the rattyness.

She just rolled her eyes, I then looked at all of her friends, they all looked the same except for one who was wearing a baggy t-shirt and skinny jeans, my sort of girl. She was looking at is a slight smile hinting at the corner of her mouth.

I smiled at her and waved her over, she looked at the girls next to her. She lingered on the girl next to her; they looked alike so I presumed she was her older sister. She finally slipped away, not unnoticed by the group they all followed her with a death glare except her sister who had a blank face.

"Ugh, your sister is such a little whore." The main one wined, I was shocked wondering if the older sister was going to stand for this. She didn't, she was dressed in a skirt that was only one inch above her knee and a shirt that was a v-neck, but wasn't too deep. She was "dressed to impress" in Alice's opinion and mine, because we like to look nice but not slutty.

"Have you seen your selves!" she screamed, "You're all wearing bikini tops to attract attention, and skirts that if you bend over every one will get a flash of your panties, but not with you Lauren right? Because, you're not wearing any." She smiled and pushed the three remaining girls out the door and locked it.

As soon as the door was locked I burst out laughing falling off the surface I was sitting on bashing my head, off the toilet cubical and the floor.

"912, 913" Alice said in rhythm with the bashing of my head. I just jumped up and smiled at the two girls in front of me.

"Hi sorry about them, they think they're all that but they're just idiots." The older one said, "oh how rude of me, this is Angela and I'm Emma, you are?" She hinted, they both looked at me but thankfully Alice saved me.

"I'm Alice, and that's Bella but she doesn't speak to people she doesn't know without fainting." Alice giggled and turned round, "You wanna help us, Bella's got a date and then she's coming to a party, and oh do you want to come?" Alice started babbling.

"Oh err, we'll have to check with our parents where and what time?"

"Oh, you're parents won't want you to come without one of them so you can just bring them both okay?" Alice smiled, while the girls got weirded out.

"Don't run off, she's side kick, just agree with her and move on," I said calmly trying to keep my breathing in check luckily it wasn't that difficult. I smiled and sat down in the seat Alice had pulled out for me. "No tugging!" I ordered. Alice handed a brush to Emma and a straightener to Angela.

Emma brushed my hair through slowly, she didn't tug one bit then Angela straightened my hair and then Alice curled it and pulled it into a side pony like I'd had it the first day. All the while an easy conversation was flowing between all four of us.

It was great fun! I got partially comfortable around them and hoped that I could be better friends with them and see them throughout the holiday.

**A/N: I liked this chapter, it showed that Bella is protective of her friends and she's slowly but surely getting over her shyness.**

**Leave a little love please: D**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys, missed me? Or just the story :D**

**Anyway amazing party had loads of fun, though we did this mega bubble thing and moped it up with some sheets then put them in the washing machine with no powder of washing stuff and then the machine exploded 20 minutes later with bubbles and foam every where it was so funny!**

**That's just one funny story from the day; I hope you all had a great weekend!**

**Anyway on with the much loved story.**

**Bella's POV**

Ugh! Getting ready was a nightmare, I bashed my head so many times. Mostly because of Alice, every time she even touched my hair she tugged it. I told her she shouldn't be a hair dresser when she's older, but she got even worse so I pulled the curler out of her hand and hit myself on the head with it!

I can't win, but still I told Alice to leave my hair to Emma and Angela. She eventually did and went and got my clothes.

Apparently I'm up to 934 head bashes after getting ready. Now I just have to stay by Edward for the rest of the holiday and I won't bash my head again because he always stops me from hurting myself *sigh*.

Anyway, I'm currently slipping on a midnight Blue dress, it's V-neck with thick straps and no back, a butterfly at the front with a belt attached. Then my shoes were peep-toe silver slip-ons, about 2 inches with a sparkly sliver flower on the front.

My hair was curled and then the front was twisted, and gripped behind my ears, so you could see the earrings I'd being wearing since I'd got here. The earrings that my grandma gave me before she died. They were gold with a diamond in the middle with 7 little sapphires circling it, I hadn't taken them off since she'd died, and it made me feel like I was still connected to the one person that got me.

However that's all changed now, I know one other person that gets me completely and doesn't judge, and that's what I lo... Was I really about to say that? I can't be its too early; I can't love him can I?

Not now there are other things to worry about now. Like the party, yes the party. Come on concentrate. I need to get his present from my tent and then to his tent

I walked elegantly, as possible, to Edward's tent. I stifled a giggle as I could see the tent moving due to the boy moving around inside.

"Edward?" I giggled biting my lip, waiting for him to come out. I was a little shy as I wasn't used to being this dressed up around, well any one especially Edward.

"I'm coming," I heard him laugh; I was starting to wonder what he was up to. When he finally managed to extract himself from the tent he turned around and looked me up and down, I of course, blushed bright red.

He then looked up and into my eyes; all I saw was adoration, devotion and maybe... love? I'm not sure I was just hoping. I smiled at him, still nibbling on my bottom lip, I'm sure it was cracking by now.

He grabbed both of my hands and just smiled looking into my eyes. I'm sure we were there for a long time.

I got a text though so I grabbed my phone and looked at what it said, "Sorry to interrupt intimate moment but we need him off camp NOW!" who do you think it was? Yeah, Alice I was just about ready to strangle her.

I giggled and looked to Edward, "You ready to go," he nodded and interlaced our hands and we walked over to where Alice had called a cab for us, and she'd already called for one for later and told them where we had to drop us off, all I had to do was pretend to persuade to driver to turn in somehow?

"I booked the place," Edward said smiling smugly, this made me curious...

"Where did you book, nowhere expensive I hope!" I cocked an eyebrow at him knowing that it was going to be some where I wouldn't be comfortable, maybe a little more expensive than usual but I was hoping for something that wasn't as expensive as I knew he could afford.

Wow, that was confusing!

Anyway jumping into the cab and on the way to the restaurant where ever it is, I'm going to have a great time because Edward will be there with me.

**A/N: Has to be short so the next chapter can be awesome! Sorry, I'll update tomorrow, promise.**

**Leave a little love and thank you for all reviews last time, they made my day :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Right this will be a long chapter, I don't know whether it'll be finished today and online, but if it isn't I know it'll be the next day, so that's just telling you encase **

**: D**

**Anyway I hope you read the last chapter, there was a mishap and I posted the same chapter twice but I fixed it like half an hour later because of a review posted by the lovely, thelionismine. Thank you for that otherwise I wouldn't know I'd done it till like now :D**

**Bella's POV**

The ride in the cab was quite, but not awkward. We were holding hands the whole way there Edward was nervous, probably thinking that I wouldn't like the place. It's not that I don't like expensive places I don't like people spending money on me.

I knew he'd be adamant on paying because his parents raised him to be a gentleman, though I was hoping I could persuade him that I could pay for myself, or a pay him back somehow.

We pulled up to a restaurant called Bella Italia, I looked over at Edward knowing the name wasn't an accident, I now also knew why he was chuckling earlier.

"I thought it was appropriate," He smiled shyly looking up at me through his eye lashes. I tugged him towards me by our still interlocked hands and pecked him on the lips, but that wasn't enough for him. He pulled me back and kissed me properly, tugging my bottom lip in between his velvety ones.

"Come on, we're going to be late." I breathed out of breath when I finally found logic to pull myself away from him. I dragged him over to the entrance and skipped in acting like Alice.

There was an older lady at the desk, her eyes crinkled in a smile when she saw us. She was looking directly at our interlaced hands, I pulled myself closer to Edward, and I didn't like the attention.

"Ahh, aren't you two cute," She sighed dreamily and then became formal; "do you want a table?" He shoulders were pushed back, her posture was incredibly good, she looked like a ballet dancer despite her being older she still had the figure for it.

"Uhhh, no, um we booked a table." Edward said shyly, I hadn't seen this side of Edward, it was the same as me but at least he was talking instead of hiding away, like me. Her eyes became one of admiration as Edward wrapped his arm around me in a protective way.

I blushed as usual and pushed my head into the crook of his neck. I could feel him mouthing some words but no noise was passed between the two. I didn't really care what was said as long as I got to spend time with Edward alone on his birthday. I smiled at this fact and tapped my pocket.

Wait, where is it? Waa... NOOO! I can't of lost it, oh wait there it is, silly me. In my panic I'd gone metal taping all of my pockets, luckily we were at our table and it was just Edward that could see me because of the booth walls. Edward was frowning at me like I'd gone crazy.

He started laughing at me though because of how stupid I looked searching for something that was so obviously in my other pocket.

"What'cha got there?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, he said not to get him anything, but I had to get him something! Even if it was small it was always going to have meaning behind it.

"Nothing," I said looking at my feet and shuffling into the booth across from him. He pushed his eyebrow up further obviously not believing me, because, let's be honest, I'm the worst liar in the history o the universe.

"Bella," He warned me, he knew what I had he just didn't want to assume because e was hoping so badly that I hadn't gotten him anything.

I hadn't cost a lot it was just something that I hoped he hold onto to remember me after this trip. I pull it out and slide it across the table, to him using my pinkie. I was nearly hyperventilating, worrying he wouldn't like it.

"Bella," He said softly, egging me to look up at him, I did but slowly, "I'll love it whatever it was because you have got it me, I told you, you didn't need to get me anything because just being here with you is a big enough present but I'll except a physical reminder of what I have and hope fully will always have..." He didn't finish going bright red about what he was going to say.

"Say it Edward, please. Just let me hear it so I know for sure that I'm not the only one." I begged him, knowing it would take a lot of effort on his part but he'd try for my sake and because I'd basically just said I loved him.

"Your heart." He smiled looking up at me as he said it; I think my face cracked from how wide I was smiling at that point. "I love you Bella. I know people will say that we're too young and that it won't last, but I don't care. I wouldn't spend so much effort on someone or something I didn't think I was going have forever." I nearly cried with happiness when I heard this.

I jumped up and sat in his lap, kissing him all over his face and when I finally got to kiss lips I paused. "I love you too Edward," I whispered, I pecked him on the lips, "I don't want this to end, I want it forever, I want you forever."

It all seemed awfully emotional back then thinking about it, but those words were spoken true, and were never truly forgotten by me, however a lot was to come in the future and I know that it all ends in happily ever after but there is a rough ride along the way. I'm just hoping you'll stick along for it.

Even when the happily ever after happens there's still more road to travel, it's a never ending path of finding yourself, and making sure you are comfortable with the fact you're not going to be the person you want to be.

**A/N: Flash into the future for you, maybe hinting at there being a sequel or two that I've already planned out but not in detail. This is why I didn't write yesterday.**

**I have bad news guys, my parents can't afford to go unlimited for the wireless and that means we have a limit to upload and download so I can't update every day, I'll update every other day or defiantly on the third day at the latest.**

**Sorry :(**

**xoExoMxo**

**P.S. I hope you like the cover page**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry internet problems explained at the bottom :D**

**Bella's POV**

After we had finished hugging, I realised he still hadn't opened his present. Alice and I had been hunting everywhere for the perfect present for Edward.

_I went shopping everyday for 4 days straight, now I quote to saying I hate shopping but I'm going to change that, I hate shopping for myself, for others I could spend years doing it. It was a band __**(Like Edwards in Breaking Dawn.) **__it had a Swan on one half of it and the Cullen crest, which I'd gotten off of Carlisle, on the other half._

_We had been shopping for 4 hours on the fourth day we were sitting in McDonalds. Alice was wittering on about something to do with fashion again and I didn't have it in me to listen. I was too worked up about not being able to find a suitable present for Edward. I felt like I was going to fail him, getting him nothing when I knew that everyone else had gotten him something._

_I turned my head and rested my head on my arms. That was went I saw it this quaint little shop, right on the corner. I rushed Alice to the shop picking up her McFlurry, to make sure she was following me._

_When I walked in I saw it was a personalised shop, you could personalise anything you wanted from watches to t-shirts. I was looking around when I saw a thick black leather wrist band. It had a metal round patch attached to it but had a diagonal line through it._

_I picked it up and thought about what I could have on it._

"_That's supposed to have a symbol of the two families that two people are from, uniting the two families." I turned and saw an older lady, she was in her 70s maybe 80s but she still had the light o life in her eyes. "You're supposed to get that for your boyfriend dear, now who are you shopping for?" She was obviously not expecting a 13 year old to say they had a boy friend._

"_Umm... My boyfriend." I said quietly, while blushing and ducking my head to hide my chooks behind a mahogany curtain._

"_Oh well this is perfect, do you have a family crest?" She asked walking behind the counter; I scuttled over to it, shaking my head._

"_Well what's your last name?" I smiled this was going to be easy with a name like mine._

"_Swan." I said, a smile tugging at the corner of my mouth. She smiled and pulled up a sketch of an intricate swan._

"_Who drew these," I whispered absolutely memorised by the intricate details, in each and everyone. I looked up when she didn't answer, she pointed to some writing at the bottom and then at her name tag. She'd drawn them._

"_What about the other half?" She asked me when I had been looking at all the different drawings she had done._

"_Oh, my boyfriend's family has a family crest, though I don't have it, can you put this swan on the bottom half, and I'll bring the family crest in tomorrow. Is it okay to do that?" I asked unsure biting my lip._

"_Sure sweetie, if you bring it in before 11 o'clock I can have it finished for sometime around 6, okay?" This was the perfect set out, I could bring Edward and the group out tomorrow and I'll slip off while they're all in McDonalds._

He nearly caught me, but I managed to get Alice to pull him to get some shirts, because he didn't have any acceptable shirts with him according to Alice.

I quickly jumped back into my seat and pushed the present towards him, egging him to open it. I'm still wondering whether he'll like it r not, but I was reassured by his words so I wasn't panicking anymore.

He smiled and pulled the wrapping off quickly and then opened the box in which was the wrist band. He was just looking at the band for ages. When he looked up his eyes were dancing, however my finger was bleeding.

While he was looking at the band I'd gotten nervous because he didn't say anything and so I'd started biting my nails. I quickly grabbed the napkin and looked back up at Edward, who was sort of laughing at me but was feeling guilty because he'd been the one to pull the reaction from me.

He loved it, and he wore it for a long time. It didn't help him remember though.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry for this, its all my brothers fault. I will be back to updating every two to three days in May, and I'm going to smash my brothers laptop so I can have the whole 40mb he decided to suck up mwahahahaaaa!**

**(Yes my brother managed to use over 40MB in just 2 weeks!**

**xoExoMxo**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I don't care if my bro uses up all the usage, he pays the over price now so I'm going to work up a massive bill for him! Hehe evil me!**

**Edward's POV**

Bella had been acting strange; Bella and I were joined at the hip the first week, sneaking off from the group to make out like the teenagers we were in the trees. The parents didn't know that we were going out and I didn't want Charlie finding out as I was scared he'd kill me.

She'd ignored me, constantly with Alice. Whenever I'd go say hi, she'd walk straight past me saying hello or pushed me out of the room. I didn't want to be needy so I ended up just leaving her to come to me, which didn't happen until I was moping around on my birthday. Even then I thought she'd been forced to, or felt complied to because it was my birthday and only she and possibly the adults knew when my birthday was.

We were going on our first official date, she'd let me decide on the place, I knew she wouldn't want somewhere expensive but I wanted to spoil her so I was going to anyway. On the cab drive over it was quiet but not awkward. I chuckled at the name of the place we were going, I'd picked a place called Bella Italia. When we got to the restaurant, I saw a frown on her face, but she quickly smiled that bright eyed smile she usually did.

I got out of the car and opened the cab door and tugged her out I quickly paid the cab fair, and looked over to Bella. I couldn't decipher her expression; she was frowning at the sign. I chuckled.

"I thought it was appropriate," I smiled shyly hoping she would appreciate the gesture. She tugged me by our interlocked hands and pecked me on the lips; however I didn't want just a measly peck on the lips after she's being ignoring me for a week. I pulled her back and kissed her properly, sucking on her lips.

When she pulled back she blushed, smiling at the floor. Our breathing was erratic she quickly gathered sense and dragged me in my half fazed state into the restaurant, saying something I could decipher due to my dream like state.

When the door slammed shut behind us I was brought out of my dream like state. At the station there was an older lady she was very slim with the posture of a dancer, she smiled a crinkly eyed smiled when she saw us.

When we were finally seated Bella didn't sit down she was madly bashing her pockets obviously trying to find something.

"What'cha got there?" I asked I knew she would go against my rules and get me a present. It was all a dream from there, I didn't know if we truly said "I love you" or not but I hope we did.

I opened her present, she'd got me this lovely wrist band with a Swan and the Cullen crest on, it was obviously a sign to say she wanted to be together forever, but that wasn't going to be possible, especially because we lived on opposite sides of the country.

I looked up at her; her finger was bleeding because she'd being gnawing on it while I'd been thinking of the future.

After we'd eaten we got into the cab and drove back to the camp, Bella was squirming the whole time. Then she started bouncing.

"I really need the toilet, can you just turn in here," She begged the driver; he quickly nodded not wanting any pee in his cab. When the cab stopped she dragged me out to, but she was only going to the toilet, why she would need me was questionable.

She dragged me into the place that said assembly halls.

"Surprise!" Everyone screamed at me. I turned and mock scowled at Bella; she started laughing at me and clapped her hands together. She looked so happy, and it was because I was happy.

My god I wish I would have remembered her when I saw her the next time. I even wore the band, never took it off unless I was showering. I always remembered her but never her name.

**A/N: Like it hate it? Tell me plzz :D**

**I will be updating every two days from now on, because I don't have time to update because I of revision classes see you Saturday.**


	23. Questions?

**Review and answer this question: Do you want me to do it all in Bella's POV or add in snippets of other POV, You'll have to tell me when you want to know what's going on in others minds though and I will do what everyone says in one chapter, the next chapter.**

**If you want to ask any of the characters questions at this point in the story you can, but none about the future that is a surprise**


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: Well many of you said you wanted Bella's POV so the majority will be Bella's POV, but there will be one snippet at the bottom of each chapter but you've got to tell me who's POV to do ok?**

**Bella's POV**

When everyone yelled "Surprise!" to be honest I was scared he'd yell at me for telling everyone. My hands were clasped in front of my mouth a small smile worming itself on to my face. Edward was defiantly shocked, but no emotions but shock was on his face yet.

Edward slowly turned to face me and scowled, but I could see the laughter in his eyes. I giggled and did a small happy dance by bouncing and clapping my hands. He then turn to everyone a smile plastered on his gorgeous face.

I looked at everyone in the room, he had a lot more family than I would have expected. Of course it being Edward's party he had to greet everyone and mingle though he decided that if he had to go through the torture, then so did I.

First he walked up to his parents, smiling but you could see the tension in his jaw. "I told you no parties or presents!" He whimpered, pouting. His mum giggled, and looked at me I scowled at him and did an angry face. Esme couldn't help but giggle.

"Don't blame us; this was all Bella and Alice." Carlisle laughed; I gave him a death glare for dropping me in it. Edward flicked his head round to me.

"So you told Alice, huh? I told you not to, I don't like parties, I don't like attention you of all people should understand that!" He sighed gripping the bridge of his nose, I shook my head, I'd planned this somewhat.

"Edward, if you look its only family here, your family and the people we've been at camp with. Also no presents are to be given except from your parents, mine and of course Alice. Sometimes you just can't real her in. But anyway, you deserve this I wanted to do this for you; you've done so much for me in such a small amount of time. I just wanted to do something for you, sorry." I got quieter and quieter through the explanation, I knew he was and I didn't like it, especially from Edward. I wasn't used to it and it scared me, I probably wouldn't be talking a lot of the night now.

"okay, fine but no mire parties for me, alright?" he smiled, I couldn't find it in me to smile back, even though I loved him and I knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt me, anger from anyone scared me. I nodded at him and he grabbed my hand, I resisted the urge to flinch and let myself be dragged around by him.

First we came to a pale family; it was obvious that they were related as they were all pale and beautiful. The three girls, looked to be slightly older than us looked me up and down, trying to decide their opinion of me. I shuffled behind Edward slowly trying to get out of there gaze.

"Bella, this is my Aunt Carmen and my uncle Eleazar, also their three daughters, Tanya, Irina and Kate." I smiled at each of them, but continued to hide half of myself behind Edward.

"Ah, you've got a shy beauty there Edward." His uncle said smiling at me. I ducked my head quickly trying to hide the rising heat on my cheeks.

"So you're, like, going out with Edward, yeah?" I assumed this was Tanya, I nodded slowly at her. Edward grabbed my hand and brought me forward slowly trying to coax me out of my shell; it was working though, especially after what had just happened between him and me.

"Wow, never thought you had it in you, Eddie." Kate teased, walking up to me. She smiled and tilted her head at me, and then smiled brightly. "Perfect for each other... Though, you need to teach her to be more open Eddie." Kate laughed at Edward disgusted face and went and ruffled his hair to make it even more messy.

"Yeah, well I did and stop calling me that only Bella can call me that!" Edward exclaimed, looking at me adoringly. I smiled timidly at him, but continued to look at the floor.

"Oh, already got him whipped," Irina giggled, I probably looked completely mortified, "Good on you girl!" she said pushing my shoulder in a friendly manor.

"Well my annoying family, I will see you later there is still a lot of other people to introduce my gorgeous girlfriend to." Edward winked at them, "Oh and don't tell Bella's parents that we're dating I don't want to die just yet, thanks!" He said quickly dragging me to someone else.

I lost Edward hand on the way over; it gave me a chance to look around. Edward was already over with another set of people but you could tell he was looking for someone and that someone would be me. But I felt so out of my comfort zone doing this, Edward was so comfortable with them I had even spoken to him because he'd scared me earlier.

I get that he doesn't like parties and I don't either but I wouldn't have had a go at him, I'd had thanked him because he was doing something for me not to try and put me out of my comfort zone. Edward had said he didn't like the attention, well it didn't look like that to me he looked perfectly in his comfort zone.

I sighed and shook my head, I was so confused. Even though Edward has been through this he still didn't get it and was treating me as if I was something for show and I wasn't, but I was too scared to say anything now.

After about half an hour of sitting by myself Edward found me. I think I had finally had the courage to say something to him.

"Hey Bella," Edward smiled and sat next me, "I've been looking for you most of the night." He said, I just nodded knowing he hadn't been I watched his every move who he'd been talking to.

"Edward," I turned my whole body to him he gasped in mock horror. He was trying to get rid of the tension between us, but it wasn't going to work.

"First word since we got here!" He giggled though I didn't join in. When he realised he frowned at me, "What's the matter grumpy bum?" he bumped my shoulder with his own.

"Edward, we need to talk." My face was completely blank; he got up quickly and took me out back of the room.

"What's up?"

"We... ugh! This is so difficult! Right, you really freaked me out in there. You know when you had a go at me. I need to feel safe and I feel all sorts of out of my comfort zone at the moment." I sighed and shook my head trying to gather my thoughts.

"So what are you saying...?" Edward asked, you could see the pain on his face but this is what is going to happen, I can't feel out of my comfort zone with someone at the moment I need to be more confident before that can happen.

**Alice's POV**

I heard him yell at her, I saw her withdraw and now I'm seeing her being dragged around and ignored. I know how this is going to end tonight no one needs to be sidekick to know.

When Bella managed to get out of his grip she sat and watched him all night, she was sitting there for 3 hours nearly, though to her it was probably a couple of minutes.

When I finally saw them walking out side I knew what was going to happen and I wasn't happy about it, but she needs to be comfortable at the moment. She needs to get over the shyness, but she can't be with some on that makes her uncomfortable, and doesn't know what's going to happen she needs to be sure.

That's Bella for you, I'm not happy about this but I'm sure it'll work out for the both of them.

_Future_

_Two kids were running around a house surrounded by forests, they both looked to be 6ish. Bella walked out of the back door with some drinks and snacks, with a baby on her hip._

"_Sweetie, come and sit down and eat, your farther will be out to play football with the both of you in a minute." Bella turned just as Edward walked out of the back door with a teenage girl, as Bella walked past she planted a kiss on Edward's cheek and past the baby to the teenager._

"_Hello, baby bro!" The girl said in a baby voice._

"_Be careful with my baby girl, baby girl!" Edward laughed as he ran in the direction of the two boys._

_Future ends_

Yep defiantly going to be a ride ahead of us, but at least it's got a good ending.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, whose POV do you want at the end of the next chapter? Any questions?**

**R&R**

**xoExoMxo**


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: Howdy y'all, glad y'all liked last chappy. Hope you like this one to!**

**Well after a fun filled day of sunshine I decided to give you guys part of my good mood, not that this is a great chapter to do that but oh well :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

Ugh! I cannot believe I just did that. I keep going over the look of pain on his face as I kept making points of why we shouldn't be together.

_Flashback_

"_Edward we can't be together anymore." I sighed running my hands through my hair; I looked up at him hoping he'd understand. I know it would be difficult for both of us but it needed to be done for the both of us._

"_What! Why, we... we just said we loved each other, right? You can't end this now it's being going so well." Edward voice was frantic, it was obvious he cherished me, but right now I couldn't enjoy this if I knew it was going to end in pain._

"_Edward, I need to get over my shyness, I know you've gone through it as well, but were different people I can't get over mine the same way you did, I'm different." This was difficult to admit but I had to, I had to know myself before I knew anyone else and let them get to know me._

"_But, I can help! I've been through it. I know well never be in the same situations but I'd still know what it's like I'd still try and help you." Edward was pacing now trying to think how he could get out of this rut. But the more we argued I realised more reasons that we should break up._

"_After this camp we're never going to see each other! Never again, as much as we'd like to we're not and I can't be in this relationship waiting for the pain to kick in and kill me slowly from the inside out." I sat down, I was nearly in hysterics. Tears were streaming down my face, I didn't want to hurt him, and I didn't anticipate this hurting so much either._

"_We'd stay in contact..."_

"_No we wouldn't, we'd say we would talk to each other for a month tops and then probably forget about each other. It would never work!" My tears slowly dissipated and anger was filling the pain._

"_Oh so you're just going to give up on this when we've hardly had a chance?" Edward screamed at me, luckily the music had been turned on inside now so no one could hear us._

"_Yes, do you want to know why? Because it's just going to end in hurt and the longer we let this go on the more it's going to hurt, and I don't want that, as much as I want to be with you, I don't want the pain that comes with it. So I'm quitting while the pain level isn't as high as it will be in three weeks okay?" My hands were balled in to fists at the side of me as I screamed at me, my face was red from the lack of oxygen and I was emotionally exhausted. I ran into the toilet, where Alice found me half an hour later._

_She fixed my hair and make-up and told me to get my beautiful butt back out there, it made me giggle slightly, but the pain was still there... It would always be there._

_Flashback_

Even though all of these points are valid there's one point on the pros list that should have wiped all of the other points of the board and made me realise I should have stayed with him.

I love him!

Quite simple but even though this would have ended in hurt I would have wanted to spend as much time as possible with him. Then one day maybe, just maybe, we would have crossed paths again and got married and all that crap most girls dream of.

Overload! Time for bed I'll think more in the morning, I slowly drifted to sleep. Wondering off into dreamy, dreamy land.

_Dream_

_Two little boys were running around a house surrounded by forest, they both looked to be 6ish. I walked out of the back door, looking a lot older, late twenties? I'm not sure, but I was holding some drinks and snacks, I had a baby on my hip, she (guessing from the pink clothes she wore) looked to be no older than a year._

"_Sweetie, come and sit down and eat, your farther will be out to play football with the both of you in a minute." I turned just as Edward walked out of the back door with a teenage girl, as I walked past I planted a kiss on Edward's cheek and past the baby to the teenager._

"_Hello, baby bro!" The girl said in a baby jokey voice._

"_Be careful with my baby girl, baby girl!" Edward laughed as he ran in the direction of the two boys. He started kicking around the ball with them. The dream then morphed into a later date._

_"I know this sounds horrid, but I'm glad I had a one night stand with you 15 years ago, but I'm not glad you never told me." Edward's voice whispered in my ear as we watched the children play in the garden._

_"Well, if you hadn't have forgotten then that wouldn't have happened. It was years ago, we're together now so leave it, we are one big happy family." I smiled as I watched Edwards hands caress a small baby bump that I hadn't noticed before._

_Dream_

_I didn't wake up quickly but when I was fully awake, I was worried. Was that what was really going to happen in my future? No! It was just a dream, one of which was very good at details. I'll just go talk to Alice about it; she'll know what to do. She always does._

_I got dressed quickly and jumped out of my tent walking over to where Alice's tent was. I heard her before I saw her. She was squealing in all her Alice fashion, and when I turned the corner I saw her bouncing up and down on the spot._

_Something really amazing must have happened if she's bouncing. I slowly padded over to them. Listening in, however I couldn't hear anything so I just outright walked up to them._

_"Hey guys," I smiled, "Why's Alice got so excited?" I was frowning at Alice she was skipping around me and jasper._

_"Oh, um... my family and I are moving to Forks." Jasper mumbled looking at the ground shuffling his feet._

_"Oh, cool!" I said and immediately walked away. Edward would have probably asked his parents had we still been together then we would have always been together but no my pea sized brain couldn't have thought have that could it! Gah, I hate myself so much right now._

_I was in the tree by now, I was so angry at myself, I needed some release..._

_So I punched a tree, when my hand bounced off the hard exterior I heard a loud crack and pulled my hand in to cradle it._

_Crap, I'd broken my knuckles._

_**Jasper's POV**_

_Rose and I had been bugging our parents to move to Forks for two weeks now, so have Edward and Emmett. I don't think they will though, their grandfather had just been immobilised for M.S. It was Carlisle's father and they were staying to help him until he passed away. I knew they wouldn't stay once he did die, Carlisle wouldn't like the memories of his child hood house._

_Now this will probably be the meanest thing I will ever say but, I hope he dies soon... For Bella's sake._

_She's hurting so much at the moment, but she'd too nice to tell anyone, she doesn't want to put her problems on anyone else. I really hope life works out for her when she gets older, but I have a funny feeling there's going to be a lot of shit in-between now and then._

_**Edward's POV**_

_I'm so depressed, going over and over what happened. If there was any way I could have persuaded her, but I knew everything she had said was right, I had no argument for it._

_I just sent Alice to find her after she ran off so she wouldn't get hurt._

_God, I love her so much, but right now I have to prove it to her by giving her space._

_**A/N: What'cha think? Good bad, someone asked for Edward's POV and Jasper's so I just did both, hope you liked it.**_

_**Whose Point of View do you want to know? Review and tell me!**_

_**Thank you to reviews to last one:**_

_**Faith Bow**_

_**Breaking Dawn21**_

_**twilightloverbeverly**_

_**CammieSarah51**_

_**Thelionismine**_

_**Thanks you guys, review if you want a preview!**_

_**xoExoMxo :P**_


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: Another chapter, I've found that if I write it on a note pad the idea flow more freely and I can write quicker. It may help that I can do it at school as well as at home :D**

**I didn't have time for previews I thought I'd just give all my reviewers the present of a whole chapter seen as it was finished!**

**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight isn't mine but everything else is!**

**Bella's POV**

Soon after my knuckles cracked a familiar snuffling sound was all around in the forest. I just waited for him, or them to find me. When I felt the ruff fur of a hound been pressed on my back I knew he'd found me.

"Hey Jake," I smiled at the russet coloured wolf, I wasn't peppery but more down beat and calm, I wasn't acting upset despite the hole I felt in my chest. Jake instantly knew something was up and wandered off into the brush to change and quietly came back as a human boy.

"What's up Loca?" Jake questioned as 3 other snouts wandered into the small clearing.

"Not much," I sighed, I knew I had to give a better answer to prevent Jake getting annoyed at me. "Did I tell you about Edward?" I asked to start the conversation off, so he knew the basics and he knew he didn't have to have this talk with me but he'd asked what the matter was and I was going to answer.

"Not that I remember..." Jake smiled innocently. HE forgot everything so even if I had told him he wouldn't remember, he was like a goldfish. Apparently they only have 3 second memories.

"Edward is one of mum and dad's friends from high school's son. If you get what I mean?" It had sounded better in my head, but out loud it sounded almighty confusing. Jake just nodded his head with a massive grin on his face, to tell me he got it even if I sounded completely deranged.

"Well Edward had the same problem I have; you know the shyness and fainting? Well he got over it. But when Edward and I met, we just fit. Perfectly. So we started dating. But..." I got interrupted by Jake jumping up from his spot on the fallen tree trunk and screamed, "WHAT!?" and the proceeded to pace back and forth wearing a hole into the floor.

"Yes I was dating him..." and again I got interrupted by his demanding voice, he was obviously thinking about kicking Edward's ass, but this wasn't Edward's fault it was my own.

"You've known him 2 weeks and a bit though you've already dated him and broken up with him? Bella!" He scolded "How long were you dating?" Jake was getting worked up, and when he gets angry he changes into wolf form, I think it's a survival thing. Though this time I wasn't sure why he was getting worked up over something so petty but he was probably thinking the worst or was angry with me, I wasn't sure.

"We started dating on the second day we were here; you know the day you visited. Why are you getting so stressed over this?" I was starting to get slightly worried for my safety because he was shaking so badly I knew he would have fazed if he wasn't compressing it, hence why he was shaking. That was how much effort he was putting behind stopping it.

"You know what it doesn't matter. Why don't you tell me what's happening."Jake's voice had calmed but his body did not want to, resistance was futile by this point, he wasn't going to calm down now he would have to compress it until he absolutely had to faze.

"Well we dated and it was his birthday yesterday, but I broke up with him because he yelled at me, made me feel uncomfortable, so I decided I needed to get over my shyness before I could date him, before I could date anyone. When he argued back, a lot of other points came to mind of why we shouldn't be together. The main point being that we would both get hurt at the end of the relationship, having to leave each other behind. But I thought the longer we let the relationship went on the more hurt it would inflict on us, however I might have been wrong but if the pain is any worse than this, then I don't want to." Surprisingly I was crying infact I didn't feel anything, I was numb from all emotions I'm sure you could see it in my eyes as well.

All through my explanation Jake's shaking got worse I knew he wouldn't be able to hold it off much longer. It was as if he was allergic to talk about Edward. He quickly stood; he managed to get out a few words of explanation through his gritted teeth.

"I'll be back in a minute." He said with a hell of a lot of pain in his voice, he didn't even have time to go into the brush and strip he just burst out of his shorts and human body and into the furry ball of mess that needed cutting badly.

"No you won't you need shorts. Go home," I chuckled; he refused my orders and shoved me in the direction of the camp. I slowly walked, thinking of whose I'd have to ask for. Emmett's would be too wide, Jasper's too thin and Edward's per...fect, damn it! Knowing this information I walked even slower to camp not that it stopped to inevitable.

Great now I have to speak to him. I through a quick death glare Jake's way and sauntered over to Edward's tent and heard the unmistakeable sound of the old game boy. I giggled.

**Emmett's POV**

My god, I could have killed my brother. When I saw him have a go at Bella I felt like throttling him! He should have known that would have made her withdraw. He used to hide. Bella did very well and managed to stay in people's view but didn't speak. I felt really sorry for her, Edward was supposed to know how she felt and work around that. He didn't though he just treated her as he'd treat everyone else. In a way that was good but she needed to have some respect off him.

After all he had been through it, but I suppose he'd never been on the other side of things and didn't know how to treat her, like me and Alice have had to with these pair.

But anyway enough about them more about t me! I took Rose on a date the day before the party. I got some lovin', I mean kissing. She said it was her first kiss, and if it was she truly knew how to kiss.

I think I can die happy as long as I have my Rosie.

**Jacobs' POV**

Bella was s o upset and it was her own fault, I couldn't say anything because the poor sod that was Edward hadn't done anything but say one sentence angrily at her. I do that all the time she hardly closes off to me anymore.

As much as I want to be with her I want her happy and if he's the key then I won't stand in the way.

**A/N: R&R please, whose POV next? :D**

**Thank you to reviewers:**

_**Faith Bow**_

_**Breaking Dawn21**_

_**twilightloverbeverly**_

_**CammieSarah51**_

_**Thelionismine**_

**xoExoMxo :D**


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey Guys, terribly sorry for not updating I had an exam and decided to revise instead of update I hope that's okay with you guys, I have holiday for a week now and then I have exams for the two weeks after that so I won't be updating during that time.**

**Sorry, I hope you still love me!**

**Disclaimer: No twilight characters or ideas are mine however the plot of this story is rightfully mine! No stealing! (LOL)**

**Bella's POV**

When I giggled I alerted Edward to the fact that I was standing outside of his tent listening to him make childish noises at the old game console. He scrambled to the entrance of the tent looking up at me. He was taking me in; I was only wearing a vest top and a pair of plain shorts. It didn't cover much...

I saw the joy in Edward's eyes as he looked into mine, it made me smile genuinely after the incident.

"Hi," He smirked as he realised I was transfixed by him as usual; I quickly remembered why I was here. Shorts, shorts, shorts, remember the shorts! I shook my head and looked at Edward as he climbed fully out of the tent.

"Hey, Urm... this is going to sound weird but can I borrow a pair of shorts form you?" I asked sweetly shrugging my shoulders up tilting my head sticking my bottom lip out and had my hand pressed together. I was hoping he'd fall for it like Alice and my parents usually did. He frown, I could see the cogs turning in his mind trying to figure out why I would need to borrow a pair of shorts from him.

Then I saw it click. A scowl appeared on his face, though he still had the curtsy to ask why, just if there was a small chance he may be incorrect.

"Why?" He asked slowly, he was trying to read me. Though he told me he was the only person he knew that was unpredictable that he had met.

"My friend ripped his and doesn't have any spare, see he's only here for the day." Edward's frown became rapidly deeper. I realised how that sounded.

"Already found somebody else?" Edward forced out form between gritted teeth, Damn it! He just jumped to conclusions though I did make it sound like that, ugh, how to get out of this?

"No!" I shouted, "He's just a friend back from home but mum and dad don't know he's here so keep it hush, hush. But please for me?" I pouted again tilting my head.

"No not for this... _other,_ guy!" Edward snapped turning to climb back into his tent. I grabbed his elbow and pulled him back, making him look at me, I then snuck under his arm pulled out a pair of shorts for Jake out of Edward suitcase and dragged Edward to the forest. I didn't care how it looked to anyone looking on. Once we were sufficiently covered by the trees I started what most people who didn't know what I was doing, my crazy talk.

"Jake, get your ass over here I have shorts!" I yelled into the trees, when no one came for a minute Edward started to look at me a little weird. Probably thinking I was crazy.

"Bella you're embarrassing yourself," Edward sighed, he was about to carry on with his sentence as Jake in wolf form walked into the clearing. Edward's immediate reaction was to push me behind him in attempt to protect me.

"Get out of the way Edward that _is _Jake!" I stressed to Edward, not that he was listening. I couldn't get round him. I eventually gave up and waited for Edward to turn and face me, when he finally started turning I slipped around him and over to Jake. "Hey Jake," I sang as I ran my fingers through his thick fur. "Here's your shorts, go get changed." I shoved Jakes head in the brush as he glared at Edward and was adamant that he wasn't going to leave me alone with him. It was almost as if he didn't trust him, maybe me with him, I don't know I'm not sidekick but anyway...

"Bella, what does an over grown hound need with my shorts?" Edward cried as he tried to pull me back to camp.

"This!" Jake screamed as he jumped from behind a tree in front of Edward. I screamed, but Edward being Edward hardly flinched. Edward didn't say anything; he didn't even look shock he just looked like he was trying to figure out a jigsaw puzzle in his head.

"Wh... W... Wh...at?" Edward said looking slightly flabbergasted. I giggled and slowly sat Edward on the fallen tree trunk I'd been sitting on earlier.

"Yes Jake is a sh..."

"Shape shifter," Edward finished for me, I was slightly shocked. Jake was smirking at Edward. Edward was looking at Jake and me, probably trying to figure out our relationship more than anything.

"You know people like that are shape shifters to?"

"Yeah, Edward lives where Jared and Paul moved, I recognise you from their minds." Jake smiled looking at Edward. "You do some pretty wicked things man, I mean that toilet paper on the house and it was the fact that you put glue on some parts to so they couldn't get it off! Hilarious!" Jake was howling as Edward recalled the memory and started chuckling along with him.

"Yeah, you haven't seen the worst. Put me and Em together and my god we are the worst!" Edward and Jake hit it off like wild fire I was shocked, I would have thought that they wouldn't have liked each other as, Jake was protective of me and Edward was dating me and he was easily prone to getting jealous.

**Jacob's POV**

My god it was funny when I saw the guy I'd seen from Jared and Paul's minds, he'd done some funny shit. Over the year that he'd been friends with them, I'd always wanted to go visit them but I was too worried about Bella, there was so much out there that she didn't know about, and I wasn't going to be the one to give her nightmares so I either had to protect her from it without her knowing or protect her while she's having a panic attack I think I'd like the first better.

Well, once Bella got over the shock that Edward shared another thing she knew. It was quiet odd how they both fit together so easily, I suppose it showed me that anyone after him will be like 10 steps below him even if it's me.

I think it's time to get over bells and just enjoy myself instead of hanging off a girl don't you think?


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N: Sorry BIG week, holiday plans with family and friends got in the way of writing. I will update in between exams next week because I will die of boredom otherwise anyway enjoy! (It won't be long, my best friends sleeping over and I can't write for long sorry!)**

**Bella's POV**

As I watched Edward and Jacob talking I relished in being able to talk to Edward. It was nice just knowing that we had a chance of figuring things out between us and maybe becoming friends. I mean when you're sixteen you look back and think of all the relationships before high school don't count. Right?

So even if I was to date him I wouldn't remember when I am older and even if I didn't I wouldn't think of it as a real relationship. We're not dating anymore I shouldn't be thinking of that anyway. No we won't get back together until I can be in an argument with him and not get scared. That probably won't be until I get home at the very least.

After Jake said good-bye, after half an hour joke around with Edward talking about all of the pranks that Jake had seen due to the connection the wolves share. Hearing about them was pretty funny, once Edward got over his shyness he was a trouble maker. Jake hugged Edward and I much to Edward's refusal, we walked back to camp in an awkward silence.

Well that was until he grabbed my hand and started messing with my fingers, I didn't have it in me to pull away because it felt so right just to be with Edward. Even after yesterday, it felt like an eternity ago now because I had so much racing through my head.

When we arrived at the edge of the forest I smiled at Edward and slipped my hand out of his I didn't need an excited Alice or pissed of Rose on my case today. I saw the question in his eyes, I shook my head. I wasn't ready yet.

I had to stop lying to myself first and except myself before I could let anyone else except me for who I am because I might not even be telling them the truth and I won't know. I couldn't be more than friends with anyone yet; my friends will understand if I change because they won't know my deepest darkest secrets as a boyfriend would. They wouldn't be able to deal with the massive change I would have and would feel like they didn't know me anymore.

Edward looked disappointed as I pulled away and started walking towards my tent; I was beginning to form a plan in my head. I was going to avoid everyone I could in the next few days, but I wouldn't talk to Edward at all. I needed time and space from everyone to figure myself out instead of dealing with everyone else's drama and problems.

I unzipped my tent and dived in like superman onto my sleeping bag with a loud ugh, and the floor was hard and lumpy, I can't believe I'd been sleeping on this for the past 2 weeks. I rolled onto my back and looked at the dirty green slanted ceiling that was my tent.

Right first off, was I shy? It a part of me or am I just putting it on? Well I believe that it's just me being stupid but I know for a fact it isn't yes a lot of it is stupid like getting scared when someone yells at me, I mean, if you've had someone yell at you and you connected it to something bad of course it'll; scare you and make you flinch and shy away every time someone yells but I've never had that so it's ridiculous. To a point I am shy, everyone is even the most confident person would be shy because of one thing. SO I just need to come to terms of being shy with something's like new people just not as bad as my fainting spells.

My easiness around adults, why is that? I've never got this part of my shyness; I can't talk to people around the same age as me. 3 years either way I get really reserved, but people who are older and younger than that is because little kids try to impress you and adults generally are nice to you because you're younger and want to learn off them. However people the same age as you don't look up to you they think of you as an equal and can be really mean to you. That's been reluctant to get friends because I was always scared they'd turn around and be mean to me even if I was being nice to them and never gave them any fuel to be horrible to me.

As I thought of all of these things I drifted off into a light slumber, dreaming of bunnies and rainbows. Actually I don't remember dreaming I was just kidding around.

**A/N: I hope you like I didn't know whose POV to do as an extra because no one suggested, you could have had a whole extra 200 words if you'd told me :D**

**R&R and tell me who's POV to do next!**

**xoExoMxo**


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N: Gosh, it's been a while! I apologise, I have been terribly busy lately. Life has come to a sort of a stand still. I've been saying to myself, I need to update for 2 weeks now, but I never did... Sorry!**

**Well it's here now, I'll try and pick back up on my every two days again, but when I go back to school it'll be a little difficult as I will be in my last year which means college applications and mad dashes to sort everything, but for 7 weeks I will be updating every other day.**

**Bella's POV**

I'd been ignoring Edward for 3 days since the Jake incident. I suppose there is a lot me and Edward have in common. Alice was getting annoyed, I knew this from the fact of every time she saw me her eye squinted and her right eyebrow twitched, and she looked to where Edward was if he was near.

She was about to explode and force us to talk, I suppose in a way I wanted her to tell us to talk but I wasn't sure I was ready. I think I am but not so sure...

I slowly clambered out of my tent, not even bothering to get changed out of my pyjamas. I walked over to the shower building with my shower bag. I had my strawberry shampoo and conditioner and my freesia shower gel, along with my tweezers and razor. I jumped into one of the free cubicles and washed my hair then shaved my legs and armpits, washed and turned the shower off wrapping myself in a towel.

I went to stand in front of the mirror and tweezed some loose hairs from my eyebrows making them look neat. I noticed some make-up in the bottom of my shower bag, mascara, concealer, eyeliner and eye shadow. I didn't put the eye shadow on it was too dark.

"Oh, hey Bella!" Emma smiled; she had just gotten out of the shower to. I smiled at her and she giggled, "I've heard a lot of gossip from Alice, you want to talk about it?" She offered... did I? It'd be nice to have an unbiased opinion on the situation.

"Uh, Sure." I turned and lent on the sinks. "You know Edward and I were dating, well we broke up because of my shyness and I've been thinking how can I get over my shyness, well I thought that I just needed to get used to the fact of I'm going to be shy at points it's always going to be there I'll never get rid of it completely just for the most part.

"So now, if you didn't notice the other day I hardly spoke and now I'm having a one sided convocation with you. Now I'm not so sure of talk to Edward again and if I do how and when and everything's just creeping me out and I'm not sure how to talk to him as much as I want to." I finished, I was blushing now. I'd known I'd spoken a lot but I didn't realise how much fun it was to just talk... as odd as that sounds. Well I looked up and smiled she just giggled lightly.

"Just wait for Alice to force you into a conversation, that way you can't pull out and it won't be your own fault you're speaking to him." Emma's logic was phenomenal! I mean how come I hadn't thought of that?

I smiled, and nodded waving goodbye walking back to my tent. I knew that I had to put myself in situations with Alice, Edward and myself today to make Alice snap and force us to talk.

I danced out of my tent and into the middle of the field we were all camping on. "Morning Everyone!" I shouted loudly, out to the whole field. It felt good to be able to say what I wanted to when I wanted to.

**Alice's POV**

I was starting to get annoyed, I wasn't sure how this was going to work I'd watched Bella break up with Edward and it wasn't pretty as much as she'd deny it she regretted it. I'd woken up early this morning.

I was looking forward to today; I knew it'd be a good day. Suddenly I heard a yell. "Morning Everyone!" I would have thought it was Bella if I didn't know her so well. "Alice, get up!" another yell came from the same voice, "I know you're up!" There were footsteps coming closer to my tent.

Bella's head popped into my tent, she smiled deviously at me with some sort of sparkle I'd never seen in her eyes, even with Edward. This made the smile on my face even wider, I knew something good was going to happen today but I didn't think it'd be this good!

**Edward's POV (Wasn't sure what to write so I'll do a long one of his next chapter.)**

**Jake's POV**

Running back home I had this funny feeling, I wasn't sure what it was. Maybe some more people fazed at home, I really wasn't sure.

Suddenly I saw a flash to the right I froze not sure what to do, the next thing I know I'm on the ground.

**A/N: What do you think happened to Jake? Who's POV do you want next? Are you glad for Bella, because I certainly am!**

**xoExoMxo**


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N: As promised! I think I'll slowly get back into routine again now. I'm on holiday which means I get internet for a while longer so I can update a bit later or if I forget then I should have a chance to update.**

**Bella's POV**

Screaming made me feel free, it made me feel alive. I felt like I'd been holding myself captive in my own body. I finally felt awake and happy. I quickly skipped over to Alice's tent because I knew she'd be up by now, especially after my yell.

"Alice, get up!" I ordered through the confinements of the tents thin plastic walls. "I know you're up." I teased gently. I unzipped the tent and pushed my head through the flaps of the door. Alice was sitting there mouth wide open, you could see the smile in her eyes though.

I giggled and blushed red, this made Alice smile even more and push me out of the tent. She was already dressed making it obvious she'd been up early. She only woke early when she was plotting things. I raised my eyebrow at her and she shrugged her reply to my unspoken question.

"What happened to you? OHHHH, did you and Edward get back together or, or, or? I don't know but what happen, what happened?" Alice was bouncing so much by now I thought she was going to jump to space. I shook my head.

"No I just thought about why I was shy. I never really had a reason just an excuse it's not like I'm going to die if someone doesn't like me for me is it?" I smiled and walked into the forest on to one of the many trails that I had found while searching the woodland, this one lead to my tree. The one I liked to sit in all the time and think.

Alice stopped walking and just as I was about to turn around and see why she had stopped I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head. Alice had hit me! "OW! What the hell was that for?" I screamed at her. "Ugh, I'm so going to get you!" I had the advantage as I knew where all the obstacles were here however she didn't. She ran screaming as I chased we zoomed past my tree and circled it a few times before she ran back and tripped over the hidden tree stump where all the dead leaves from last autumn were still situated.

I jumped on top of her and started tickling her sides, she was stuttering for me to stop but I didn't want to I was having way too much fun. It was the first time I'd ever caught Alice. After five minutes of tickling I stopping and giggled at her flushed face.

"Okay, I deserved that." She sat up, out of breath. I giggled lowly, she was still frowning though. "You're still not completely there though are you?" Alice questioned, I'd been thinking of Edward again, he just slipped into my mind so easily. "You want Edward back don't you?" I nodded slowly, know that I'd always want Edward back but it was best for us not to go out as we wouldn't see each other after this holiday.

"Why don't you go and talk to him then?" I shook my head firmly no as I didn't want to get back together with Edward. "Why not?" Alice pouted; I immediately looked away as it was my weak point.

"Edward and I love each other Ali, and when you love someone you always do what's best for the other. This is better for both of us; it would hurt more if we were closer then now. I can just about deal with this now. If I were to fall further I'd probably die if I had to let go, it is defiantly better for me and for him." I sighed, and rubbed my eyes removing the glazing that had formed. "I already miss him and he's five minutes in that direction!" I through my hand in the direction of the camp.

"I think it'll hurt the same either way." She said, I frowned at her. She didn't know the position I was in she couldn't help me she was just trying to get her way and it was pissing me off.

"Shut up, Alice." I said forcefully. I didn't even bother looking at Alice's face I knew that it would be in shock because I'd never told her to shut up before. "You don't know the position_ I'm_ in. _Your _boyfriend is coming to live near us. Mine isn't he will go home and be even further from me! You don't get it because you always get your own way, and you don't really care about people feelings do you, especially mine!" I stormed off after that not wanting to talk to anyone.

**Edward's POV**

Hearing that shout had woken up my senses, I immediately knew it was Bella. She'd finally gotten over her shyness, this meant that I could ask her back out and she'd probably say yes right? I climbed out of my tent and watched Alice and Bella wander into the trees, I saw the squabble and followed the laughing voices into the woodland. I found them on the trail to Bella's tree, the one I had found her up many times.

Bella was sitting on Alice tickling her; they got into a conversation about me. From this I learnt that Bella wanted to go back out with me but thought she'd fall for me more and it'd hurt more from her and I if we were to date again. She said it already hurt and I didn't want to cause her any more pain. She didn't deserve that.

When she had a go at Alice I was shocked as it wasn't like Bella but I was glad she could fight her own battles now. She stormed off, I hope she doesn't punch a tree again, I had noticed how cut up her knuckles she was lucky she didn't break them.

I ran to catch up on her fast pace. I pushed through the brush I was hiding behind. SO Alice knew I was going to talk to her.

"Bella," I said when I'd finally caught up to her. "I think you're right." I said, trying to catch my breath. "I don't want to cause you anymore pain but I do want to be your friend." I smiled; I don't think I could take not talking to her for the rest of the time we were here.

She stopped pacing in front of me and looked into my eyes to check I was being sincere. She walked up to me and stopped in front of me. "Just one thing first." She whispered before she pulled me further down so she could kiss me on the lips. The electrical current was back and our lips danced there intricate dance when we were in dire need of air we pulled back. "Now we're friends," She lightly stated nodding her head trying to persuade herself rather than me.

**A/N: I hope you liked this, I certainly enjoyed writing it! :D What do you think will happen enxt and who's POV do you want next chapter?**

**xoExoMxo**


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N: I should have updated yesterday but I had a sleep over so I've done it today instead :D I hope you enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

I'd kissed him; I'd seriously kissed him after we'd agreed to be friends. I'd shown him that even though we had made the decision to be friends I still wanted to be more. That wouldn't change and he knew that.

I was currently wondering around looking for Alice, I wanted to apologise. Even though I was right in what I said I could have been a little nicer as of how to I announced it and yelled it at her. I felt bad.

As I wandered the camp, I avoided our area. I was putting off seeing everyone, especially Alice. I was nervous as to what she would say, as I had never had an argument with Alice. Actually I'd never had an argument with anybody, so I knew not of what was to come whether she would forgive me.

I slowly sauntered over I heard sobs from the boys tent.

"B-b-but we've never had an argument before, she probably hates me!" I heard Alice wail from inside the tent. I was confused, I was the one that had yelled at her she should be mad at me not the other way around. "I wasn't very nice I rubbed it her face that you'll be moving to Forks. I had no consideration I just wanted them to be happy now and didn't think about the future."

"Alice, Alice where are you?" I backed off slightly making it seem as if I was looking for her. "Alice, I'm sorry." I called, knowing she would hear me. "I didn't mean what I said, you just weren't listening and since I've over come my shyness I've got no filter and just say things as I want to say them." I finished, I knew she'd heard me even if she didn't want to admit it.

"No I'm sorry," She smiled as she climbed out of the tent and ran to me squeezing me into her small arms. After 5 minutes of hugging she let me go.

I felt a smack around the back of the head. "I do still think you should talk to Edward though." She smiled shyly, "I'm not going to force you I just think you should." I nodded my head; I knew I'd have to talk to him as we may change our minds but not just yet.

"In a few days," I agreed nodding my head. I felt a tingle to my left; I chanced a glance and saw Edward hiding within the trees. I shot a wink at him and smiled, he smiled back. For that I was grateful, I knew we'd always feel more than friends, but for now we just needed to be friends.

Just until everything has settled down.

**Jake's POV**

When I woke up I was normal but I could smell other wolves, new wolves I didn't know who they were.

"WH-Who are you?" I stuttered, I knew they wouldn't hurt me because they would've done it by now but I was confused.

"We just changed and we don't know why. We've studied the legends but they're not native to our area. When we smelt you we immediately knew we needed your help. You see we have anger management issues now. We have urges to kill people, you've been tamed and we want the same. We don't want to hurt anyone!" There were three of them, they were practically beginning me.

"Urr... umm?" I wasn't sure how to respond.

**A/N: Thanks for reviews to last chapter, Hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&R plzz :D**


	32. Chapter 31

**A/N: Decided to do Jake's POV in a little more detail, as it may be important later in the story.**

**Jake's POV**

I was running back from the camp site it usually took me an hour, hour and a half. My father was getting annoyed at me because I kept visiting, and risked getting caught. I felt something off, I paused for a second. I could hear some rustling and I could smell a faint scent though I couldn't place it.

I carried on running I thought the quicker I got out of there the safer I would be. However when I had paused I had given them a chance to catch up, I don't remember much after that I just remember the floor getting closer and then blackness over taking my eyesight and brain.

I woke, I'm not sure how long I'd been out but nothing had happened to me.

"He's awake," I hear someone mutter from behind me; I quickly span to see who had captured me. "Hey," A cute girl smiled, her eyes were a brilliant shade of blue, almost as if looking into the sky on a clear day. I felt something shift within me, this was her. The girl I would have spent my whole life waiting for.

"Hi," I whispered, not wanting to say more until I knew why they had me here. She smirked and walked closer towards me. A question was lingering in her eyes but she didn't want to ask.

"Nessie?" An older adult appeared behind her, "Hun we need to speak to him first then you can have him all to yourself after that." I could see the laughter within his eyes. It wasn't spiteful, it was a kind laughter not meant to offend anyone.

"Why am here?" I demanded, he flinched at the authority in my voice. "I'm not going to harm you I can tell you are the same as me, however if you intend to harm me I have a whole pack who could be here very soon."

"Naa, they're all at least half an hour away, but they are searching for you. You've been gone a day. We haven't captured you; you are free to go at anytime however we are in need of help. You are the only one in you pack that can help us." his voice was strained, I knew something was wrong. Even though I knew they were like us they had something very distinctively different to me and my pack.

"Okay, I need to know what you need help with first until I can agree to anything." I was feeling a little more comfortable now I knew I could leave if I wanted to.

"When we turn into wolves we have the urge to kill humans." Blurted the girl from standing two steps in front of me.

**A/n: Hey had a busy day, my mum and dad wedding anniversary I just got back from the theatre and wrote this for you guys. New story going great I will only post after I've finished this story though.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! What do you think Jake will do? Anything you want answering on Bella and Edward or anyone included in the story? Do you want me to add characters? I need to know people I don't want to be writing for me I need you to include yourselves in the making of this story!**

**xoExoMxo**


	33. Chapter 32

**A/N: Hey sorry I didn't update it was my mum and dad's pearl wedding anniversary at the weekend had a massive party so was busy all week and been partying all weekend, I'm exhausted but I owe you guys a chapter.**

**Bella's POV**

Alice had finally lost it and made us talk. I was grateful as I didn't have to embarrass myself and speak to him but we both decided we had made the right decision. We'd talked about how we'd just be friends and that it would be fine, it wasn't awkward and Alice still doesn't understand our decision but she has tried to come to terms with it.

All of our parents have became agitated, they don't want to tell us why all though we already know. A girl went missing the other day from the camp. They believe she is dead but Alice says she's still alive. I just hope she's right. Since I've made better friends with everyone I packed my tent up and went to stay in Alice and Rose's tent, there was just enough room.

My mum was less jumpy now I was in a tent with someone rather than on my own. Dad knew I could protect myself from anyone if I needed to though. Without mums knowledge he'd taught me and Alice some simple moves of how to protect ourselves but I enjoyed it a little too much and made him teach me a lot more. I had great fun, I learnt how to use others weight and strength against them and because I am small I have good agility and can avoid most all attacks.

That gave me an idea; Alice, Rose and I had been lying in our tent for an hour trying to think of something to do. I sat up and giggled, I looked at Alice.

"Alice you remember when I went crazy over karate with my dad?" I asked her smiling wickedly; she nodded slowly trying to piece together what I was trying to say. "How about I try and beat Emmett!" I exclaimed smiling wider as her face lit up like a light bulb.

"What! No!" Rose screamed, "He'll kill you!" I was dying of laughter before she'd even finished the sentence. I Alice whisper something to her it didn't seem to convince her fully but it did get her to let me do it.

"Emmett, Jasper, Edward get your butts over here!" We screamed together as we got out of the tent. They quickly shot out of their tent. They had obviously subdued to the boredom and gone to theirs to retire until they had something to do.

"Yes?" Edward questioned quirking his eyebrow at us. Emmett and Jasper were just looking at us as if we were all crazy as we all had shit eating grins on our faces.

"I've decided I'm going to beat you all up one at a time," I stated folding my arms and looking all pompous. They all burst out laughing, "I mean it Edward you first." He saw how serious I was and flat out refused to do it. "Please, pretty please. I wouldn't be doing this if I knew you could seriously hurt me." I batted my eyes at all of them and they begrudgingly agreed.

Edward and I stood opposite each other; I waited patiently for him to come after me. After dodging his first 2 attacks I ran around to his back and kicked the back of his knee, making it buckle. However he quickly recovered. He turned and tried to grab me but just before he turned I had jumped on to his back which gave me the upper hand. I flipped over to his front facing away from him; I decided to do the move sing.

He grabbed me and tried to push me down, stomach, in-step, nose, and groin. When I'd finished he was on the ground. I could hear a lot of people clapping behind me, I turned to see mostly everyone from the camp there looking at us. I did a small curtsied and turned to pick Edward off the ground.

"You okay sweetie?" I asked feeling guilty. He nodded, "awe I'm sorry honey." I kissed him on the cheek and pulled him over to a boulder on the side. "You sure you're alright." He nodded again, "I'll make sure to beat the others as well as not to hurt your ego Hun." I kissed him on the cheek again not being able to help myself. "Who wants to go next?" Smiled sweetly at the boys, Emmett shoved Jasper forward wanting to put the pain off for later.

I could hear Jasper chanting "don't attack from behind, don't attack from behind, she'll whoop your ass." I couldn't help but giggle, I looked to the left searching for my mum knowing she would be worried. I could see her with her hands over her eyes opening her fingers so she could see what was going on. I felt a sharp pain at my side and a crack, I knew one of my ribs had gone but I wasn't about to put this fight off.

Jasper was lying on top of me he pulled off slightly knowing he had hurt me because of the crack, which was when I heard Alice scream, "No Jazz, she doesn't give up!" But it was too late I used his pull back to my advantage flipping him so he was face first on the ground with his arms hooked up behind him. H e kicked and managed to flip me off but I managed to land on my feet. He was still crouching; I could see he was out of breathing.

"Nawww, is jazz getting tired?" I used my baby voice to aggravate him, knowing he'd use all of his strength so I'd be able to use it against him. He twisted my arm around my back; I left him there for a few seconds. "What were you chanting before you tackled me? Wasn't it don't attack from behind because I can do that one handed." I pushed my right elbow backwards into his stomach, a little higher than I should of. I heard that all might crack of sweet pay back. He arched as soon as I did it. Then stamped on his foot as he went to hop on one foot curling in on himself I punched him in the nose. Finally I punched him in the groin forcing him to the ground.

I looked up at the audience which seemed to have grown, was cheering I could see all of our mothers worrying whether they were alright my mother was finally loosening up cheering with the rest of the crowd.

Emmett was last, this was the only one I was a little worried about, because he'd watched the others and knew where my strong points were and how to avoid them. I needed to concentrate I could already see that he was going to use all of his strength and if I let it over power me I would be pulverised.

I crouched for this one needing the extra jump power.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for last reviews :D They made me smile when I could finally get into my email after a hectic week.**

**Do you think Bella will win, do you even want her to win. Next chapter will be a good one :D**

**xoExoMxo**


	34. Chapter 33

**A/N: Dedicated to Faith Bow :D Go read her story "The new Isabella Swan" it's awesome! I refused to update until she had hehe. I'm evil!**

**Bella's POV**

I needed to stay focused I could lose this after beating the other two. I watched as Emmett went over my strengths and weaknesses, but I always wait for the first attack, a point he seem to have picked up on. I needed him to attack first so I would have to wine him up.

"Oh, is Emmett scared he might let a little girl kick his ass in front of all these people?" I asked keeping my voice nonchalant. The minute I started speaking he scowled knowing what I was doing, I would have to take this to the extreme to get him to attack and if I didn't avoid I'd be dead meat.

"He's scared," I nodded to the audience. "This is Emmett a 15 year old boy, built like a cage fighter and is scared to beat hardly there 13 year old Bella Swan." I giggled but was now facing away from him. I would be able to tell when he attacked from my mother's face.

I waited and waited but nothing came, I knew Emmett wasn't very patient so I'd just have to wait. I saw the flicker of a wince cross my mum's face. I jumped and twisted kicking both feet one colliding with his torso knocking him backwards the other with his head.

I'd jumped to high I feel myself losing balance, my foot caught Emmett shoulder. I pushed him further away and landed on my shoulder blades with a thud. I waited, through the audible gasps. Emmett knew I didn't give up easy so I had to lie still for a minute or two before he came over.

When he did I grabbed him and pulled him down using him as leverage to pull myself up. I smiled at him; he smiled back and thought I would let him get back up. When he tried to get back up I giggled.

"I'm going to make this fair to all you guys," I kicked him straight in the groin which made him fall back to the floor saying "I give, I give!" I pulled him up and walked over to the boys, planted a kiss on Emmett's cheek and grabbed 5 ice packs for us all. One for each of them and two for me, one for my back which was throbbing along with my ribs.

Our mums and dads rushed over, Esme was the first to speak. "Bella what in the world, I know they are big headed but seriously!" She exclaimed, I giggled even though I knew she was being serious. I had a lot of explaining to do.

"Well I we were all bored seeing as there wasn't anything to do today, so I challenged the boys. I knew I could beat them but they didn't want to hurt me and the only way to get them to give up was too..." I trailed off knowing she'd gotten the picture. She smiled slightly trying not to show me but failing.

"It'll teach them not to judge a book by its cover." That was all she say before she walked off I could see her shoulders shaking slightly. I giggled and turned back to all the guys, they were all holding ice packs to their junk.

*****The next day*****

"Bella can I have a look at your ribs and back please." Carlisle begged. I had been refusing every time he asked, I was used to doing this, it was the 6th time I had broken a rib, or injured my back I'd be fine I slipped into my tent to go to sleep.

Something was keeping me awake though I couldn't even think of going to sleep until 2 in the morning when I heard my tent zip. I had to go back to my own tent because I couldn't curl up with my injuries.

**A/N: I had to, sorry if you want more review! Thanks to last reviews **


	35. Chapter 34

**A/N: Howdy Y'all! Been on hols again, got my results for my GCSE's on Thursday. I'm so excited, anyway on with the story!**

**Bella's POV**

I was so worried when the zip came down. I'd heard about the girl disappearing out of her tent last week. Oh god, I'm going to die! I'm too young.

"Bella, it's just me!" Edward whisper yelled at me. I gasped; I wasn't expecting to speak to Edward just yet. I thought he was too offended by what I had said to him about only being friends. After sitting staring at each other, he finally said something. "We made the wrong decision!" He blurted.

I smiled but shook my head at him, "No," I sighed, "We didn't." I looked to my lap hoping he would leave, I played with my hands. I wished he would just leave he was making things difficult.

"If you didn't like me you wouldn't have kissed me Bella..." I smiled but my head was still down so he wouldn't be able to see it. "I've been talking to Alice; she told me that either was we were going to get attached to each other, that we are already attached to each other." He stopped talking taking a deep breath, "She said that we would regret wasting time if we didn't "use it wisely."" I giggled, that statement was so Alice.

"I don't know" I stuttered, did I really want to waste my time with him avoiding him? "Edward," I cried. "I'm scared!" I whispered burying my face in my hands.

He pulled me over into his chest. "Alice said that we were going to waste our time together, that she didn't like to see us both unhappy when we were one step away from being so happy, but we were both too stubborn to take that step.

"Either way we are attached and it's going to hurt when we have to say goodbye but why waste the time which we could use to get to know each other? We could have something really good but we wouldn't know because we're too scared to take that step but think of all the things we would be missing out on unless we took that step, we don't have to do it alone, we would be doing it together." I smiled into his chest; he was trying so hard to persuade me into going out with him again. Though I still wasn't sure and I was scared of hurting, he'd managed to cast those two things away and told me that we would be fine as long as we stuck together for as long as we could.

"Okay." I whispered in his ear he pulled back from the awkward hug we were in he was about to kiss me but a millimetre away from my lips I said. "But..." He pulled back again smiling at me being awkward. "No one else can know, not even Alice." He nodded, ducking to meet my lips again. "I mean it!" He sighed but pressed his lips to mine.

"I won't tell anyone I promise." I nodded and kissed him. "I'm going to go now but you better not change your mind over night." I nodded my head pecked him on the lips and climbed off his lap and into my sleeping bag. Watching him climb back out of my tent and listening to his footsteps back to his own tent.

I knew I'd made the right decision I was giddy I was so happy. I just needed to make sure I didn't waste what time we had left and that I'd be able to deal with the pain of not seeing him after this holiday for god knows how long.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that chapter I quickly typed it so you could all have it now rather than tomorrow I will update on Wednesday with an extra long chapter for you guys.**

**R&R**

**xoExoMxo**


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

**Bella's POV**

Edward and I had finally got back together but we were having a hard time hiding it from everyone. I was always in the forest; sometimes Edward would come and find me. He would tell me what he had to do to get away from everyone else. Sometimes he wasn't able to get away from everyone so I would just sit and ponder about life... okay, about me and Edward mostly. Though it had occurred to me that Jake hadn't been round in a while.

His dad probably told him off and grounded him. Coming all this way! He could get caught, I didn't want to put him or his pack in any danger, I wasn't that worried due to that thought. We were going back in three weeks so I would see him then anyway. Though Edward wouldn't be with me... no, no thinking of that now we make the best of the cards we are delt. Just like Grandma Swan always used to say 'Even if you have to fold know you've always got the option.'

She had a gambling problem... as you can tell from the poker themed advice. But thanks to her I've never lost a poker game. It had been 2 weeks since Edward and I had got back together Alice birthday party was tomorrow, we'd all wanted to throw her a surprise birthday; however she trusted no one to throw her a party she'd like... so she pulled one of her cases out which had tinsel, glitter, streamers, the works for a party. Problem... they were all pink! I laughed when she pulled them out thinking she had a different colour hidden. She could have at least brought another colour to go with them. I remember her reaction...

_Flash back_

_I dug through the case trying to find another colour._

"_Alice please tell me that there is another case with and different colour decorations in it!" I exclaimed still digging. This was typical Alice, she hadn't thought that boys were going to be there and may not enjoy the... pinkness of it al._

"_No why would I? Pink's my favourite colour!" She giggled._

"_Alice who are you inviting to this party?" Although Alice was really smart she didn't half act a younger age then she really was. Alice sat for a minute, she had her thinking face on. "Well you and Rose are a must. Of course my Jazzy, oh and his best friends Emmett and Edward, I hope you don't mind." I shook my head trying to keep my lips from twitching in to a smile. Luckily Alice was too far gone party planning to notice. "Then all of our parents. My aunt lives down here with her family so she'll have to come along with my grandparents. They are already on their way down they refused to go a holiday without seeing me. Urm... Then I'll invite Emma and her sister... I forgot her name, Maybe her whole family can come." I interrupted there_

"_Ali, Emma has 11 brothers and sisters and she's on holiday with her aunt and uncle who have seven kids themselves." I was shocked when Emma had told me this but Alice would want to invite them all to make it look like she knew everyone in the world._

"_OH good more people!" She did a little happy dance that was kind of awkward because we were sitting in her tent._

"_Honey I don't think the male population will appreciate all the pink." I slowly hedged in shuffling; my ribs were acting up again. Usually I wouldn't ask anyone to look at them however they were really starting to bug me. Normally they'd be fine by now, but they still ached_

"_Alice I'm going to see Carlisle." I sighed and climbed out of the tent hoping to find him with the other adults down by the lake. I slowly walked tripping and stumbling my way._

"_Hey babe," Edward smiled, spinning me around and planting a peck on my lips."Where you off to?" he questioned following me holding my hand. _

"_I'm going to see your dad; my ribs are still bothering me I think I need to get them checked out." I grimaced as I shifted around trying to get comfortable, the pain was getting worse. Edward could sense my discomfort._

"_Okay, let's get you to dad." He grabbed me swinging me into his arms in a bridal position. Moving quickly where I thought all the parents were. We got there faster than when I was stumbling my way along. "Carlisle, Bella's still having trouble with her ribs." At this Carlisle jumped up knowing something serious was wrong._

_He lifted my T-shirt to see what was wrong. "Bella one of you ribs has set back in the wrong position, sticking outwards."I'm going to have to break it to set it back in the correct position." He turned to my parents. "Is that alright with you guys?" He questioned them, they nodded quickly._

_Edward picked me up again following Carlisle back to our camp._

"_Right I'll make it numb so you can't feel much pain." He injected it and waited for 5 minutes. I looked away not really wanting to watch my own rib being broken; I heard a crack and felt a dull ache in my ribs... I felt sick. I didn't like this numb sensation. "Okay Bella, You will need to take these for the next two weeks... I'll write a prescription so you don't get in trouble when you get home." Carlisle laughed; I gritted my teeth and smiled. If I laughed it would kill._

"_Oh my god Bella my party is ruined, none of the boys will want to come if it is all pink! My party is officially over" she flitted around the corner noticing what was going on. "Omg, who's hurt?" She exclaimed flapping her arms and galloping over to us. "Bella what's wrong with you ribs?" she questioned as Carlisle was still checking them._

"_Nothing..." I tried to explain._

"_She had to have her rib re-broken again because it mended in the wrong position. So we re-broke it and set it back in the right position." Edward explained butting in not letting me finish the conversation that was aimed at me._

"_I'm fine Alice because I'm on lots of drugs" I said stupidly, obviously under the influence._

_After that I don't remember the rest of the day, according to everyone else I was very dopey and way out of it. Well I woke up the next day with a dull ache in my side, I sat up and a sharp pain hit me where the dull pain used to be. I grabbed the painkillers and swallowed them then took a swig of water to wash them down. I sat still until the pain subsided. I climbed out of my tent intent on finding Alice so we could finish solving her conundrum of pink decor._

"_Ali!" I called hoping she'd heard me and just come out so I didn't have to go searching for her. She didn't reply, I went searching taking a little longer than usual as I couldn't move around as easily. I finally found her in Jaspers tent making out with him. "Alice, come on you've got two days to plan this party" I grabbed her arm tugging her without hurting my ribs._

"_Okay, Okay, I'm coming!" she pecked Jasper on the lips three more times trying to drag herself away from him._

"_Alice!" I barked tugging her arm once again. She waved good-bye and climbed out of the tent to greet me. _

"_Hey dopey Bella!" she giggled throwing her arms around my neck pulling me down to her height. "You were so out of it yesterday, it was hilarious! You were so clingy, clinging to anyone you got passed to though it didn't look like Edward minded it" She burst into fits of laughter, bending over and putting her hands on her knees. All I remember was waking up this morning remembering absolutely nothing from yesterday apart from Carlisle giving me lots of medication...it must have made me a little dopey and stupid._

"_Right, firsts things first", I said interrupting her laughing fest. "We need to go get a different colour decoration, just to go with the pink not to take it all away." I shot Alice a look knowing what she was thinking. _

"_Mom and Dad said I wasn't allowed anymore money towards going to this party though" Alice exclaimed all over again acting like her party was still ruined._

"_You've still got some left you're just saving it but you've got to use it for this otherwise your party will be ruined!" I exclaimed sarcastically trying to work her up so she'd spend the extra money that she was probably saving to get me an expensive present for my birthday even though she knows I hate presents._

"_Okay I'll spend but I'm worried mum and dad will moan for spending too much." Alice sighed. She looked up, "Guess what Bella! We're going to do your favourite pass time... SHOPPING!" I sighed I didn't want to this but it was for Alice's birthday, and even if it wasn't then resistant's is futile anytime Alice sets her mind on anything it has to be done her way._

"_Okay, let's go now before I change my mind." I sighed jumping out of the tent wanting it to be over already and we weren't even at the local mall yet._

That was 3 days ago, and Alice had finally finished planning her party... though she forgot her birthday cake so she'll probably realise an hour before but Bella will be there to save the day and it puts in a sense of surprise to this party that she wouldn't let be a surprise.

**A/N: I spent ages on this anyone complains and I'm never writing again!**

**Jks but seriously it took me**__**ages!**

**xoExoMxo**


	37. Chapter 36

**A/N: Hey guys, Was on one last holiday with family for the holiday, we go back to school in a week. *Sad Face* I suppose it'll put me back into routine though.**

**Well I go back to work next week as well so that'll slow me down even more and then mum's paying me to clean the house once a week so... I'll probably only update once a week with long chapters... I hope... I'll try, I promise.**

**Well that's all from me this time, sorry for interrupting your precious reading time.**

**Xoxo**

**xoExoMxo**

**P.S. I'll love you all a little more depending on reviews! Xxx**

**Bella's POV**

Knowing Edward was only one tent over from me made me rise early every day, and that in its self made it known that I must really like Edward. I was not an early riser unless it was absolutely necessary.

It was the day of Alice's birthday... Oh joy! (Note the sarcasm.) If you though Mary-Alice Brandon was bossy every day, then you would be shocked today. It was possible to be even bossier than Alice on a usual day, though I don't think anyone but Alice could reach those heights.

I loved Alice to pieces; however today was one of the few days I wish I could throttle her. On Alice's birthday she was bossy because it was her day, anyone's birthday she was bossy, ( but she wasn't too bad unless it was mine or someone very close to her.) it was Christmas and New Years she was bad because that was about her and everyone close to her.

"Bella it's time to get up!" Alice hollered gripping the thin material and shaking it.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming give me 10 minutes to get dressed." I sighed my bubble was now burst and I wouldn't be able to create a new one until the very early hours of the next day.

Today I had to wear my brave face and tolerate Alice and anyone she talking to her to I. (mostly to real Alice in.)

"Alice did you really have to wake every one up! It's 6 o'clock in the morning!" I heard Emmett groan from next door. I giggled, I was glad I wasn't the only one being dragged from sleep by the evil pixie.

"Emmett quit moaning it's her birthday and I've already been for a run so you're just being a lazy couch potato!" Edward sound far too chipper for this hour in the morning though hearing his voice did cheer me up. A longer day means a longer day with Edward.

Ugh, even I wouldn't take Edward over sleep at this god awful hour in the morning, but only if I could still have him later.

I climbed out of my ten in tight denim shorts and a white vest top. Today was going to be full of work that was going to get me dirty and sweaty so there was no point in getting dressed up until later.

I grabbed the three suit cases which were filled with different coloured decorations and slung them into Sylvia's car. I pulled my iPod out and plugged my head phones in turning the music up loud in attempt of staying awake. I waved at everyone who seemed to be crawling along the floor with lack of sleep.

I went to my tent grabbed the receipt for the cake, I went straight to Esme knowing she'd get it done. Sylvia was otherwise occupied my mum was far too flighty she'd probably forget and I wasn't sure whether I could trust Lillian because I didn't really know her all that well.

"Hey Esme," I yawned pulling out one of my head phones. "Can you do me a favour?" I asked batting my eye lashes. She nodded smirking at my antics. "Can you pickup Alice's cake, she doesn't know about it. Somehow in her flurry of party planning she forgot to get a cake and she still hasn't realised yet..." I knew I was rambling but I was worried Esme would say no. I know how stupid of me!

"Of course dear, now hurry along before you get hunted for being late!" Esme laughed as I scurried off hoping Alice wouldn't be mad that I was behind schedule.

"Ther you are!" Alice nearly screamed from behind me. "Where were you?" she ordered an answer out of me.

"Ugh... I had a bad hair day; I was trying to fix it." I motioned to my hair knowing it was a mess because I hadn't brushed it so I had a little extra time to talk to Esme.

"Well it doesn't look any better! Did you even brush ii?" She didn't wait for an answer she just turned and got in the car. I plugged my other head phone back in again so I didn't have to listen to Alice's self obsessed natter on the way to the venue. I was pissed off at Alice's comment, I was doing this all for her, and the least she could do is appreciate it and try to be nice or she'll end up decorating the hall by herself. I'd already given up a day with Edward and my lie in I wasn't about to hand myself respect in as well.

When the car stopped I jumped out and grabbed all the cases and bags, in total there were 4 cases and 3 rucksacks full of party things. Alice didn't even attempt to help she just inspected the area expecting her personal assistant to do all the heavy lifting for her. I heaved all of the bags up the steps to the front door only to find the venue Alice had rented was on the third floor and the building didn't have an elevator. I gritted my teeth and bared the extra effort and sweat, don't even ask about the bruises the friction burns and the numb hands and arms. You do that and there will be no Alice for us to celebrate her birthday.

The area I walked into looked more like a ballet studio than a party venue. I immediately erased any memory of thinking that before I said it out loud and upset the birthday girl.

"So you're going to hang fairy lights out on the balcony and carpet in here so it looks more like a party venue. Could you do the fairy light within the hour? I don't mind when the carpet is laid that doesn't affect us decorating as long as we know where the dance floor and DJ will be." Alice finished smiling the poor man's dismissal.

"Thank you!" I said for Alice. I turned waiting for Alice's next instruction.

"Right let's get decorating!" Alice smiled clapping her hands together. More like let's watch Bella decorate while I instruct her and fault everything she does. Then later after we've done that we can belittle her looks my flaunting my own and saying how she could improve her look. Oh, I was getting worked up already and it hadn't even happened yet.

Last year was easy I was far too shy and scared of losing her as a friend to say anything. This year I know I can make new friends and that I don't need Alice there pushing me every step of the way.

After three hours of decoration the main hall we moved to the balcony where all of the fairy lights hung, strung so daintily across each fence making it look like a magical fairy land. I knew I was going to be spending most of the party out here on the balcony staying away from all imposing and instructive Alice.

I quickly climbed up the ladder wanting the decorating done as fast as possible. I started hanging the first decoration when the criticism started and this time I couldn't grin and bear it.

"No Bella it has to be hung loosely and it's going in the wrong direction!" I let the pink tinsel flutter to the ground before I harshly climbed down the ladder making a loud clattering noise. There had been a problem with everything I had done today; I'm surprised she hadn't told me of bout breathing yet. Alice hadn't hung a single decoration herself it was time she learnt how...

"Well then Alice you want it perfect do it yourself I'm done. I've had enough of being treated like crap I'm going back to the camp site; I'll see you later at the party." I immediately pulled my phone out, phoning my dad to come and pick me up.

Ten minutes later I was in the car on my way back to the camp site. I could see a very grumpy Alice staining to reach the places she wasn't tall enough to reach. I was but I didn't feel bad about it, because she'd treated me like crap all day.

I got back to campo and immediately went to find Edward. "Edward I'm going to take a nap would you join me?" I asked I always had trouble sleeping knowing he was only two tents away.

"Sure," He smiled following me back to my tent where we both curled up and went to sleep in each other's arms.

**A/N: What did you think of Bossy Alice? I actually have a friend like her. We used to be really close but when we hit high school we grew apart... mostly because I couldn't stand her attitude. I reacted a lot worse than Bella did and after that we were never the same.**

**Well until next time my lovely readers.**

**xoExoMxo**


End file.
